6th Year Surprises
by Michelle Moonshine
Summary: Harry and Hermione enter their Sixth Year at Hogwarts. What happens when they realize that they are deeply in love? What kind of surprises lie ahead? Rated 'M' for sex! Romance, Drama, and Humor! Our beloved HHr! A bit AU and OOC!
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: All the characters and most of the spells I will be using in this story belong to JKR and bless her for her wonderful work! Everything else belongs to me… such as made up spells, a couple made up characters… w/e

Chapter 1:

The Meeting

Harry Potter was waiting for his best friends, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, on Platform 9 ¾, when, suddenly, Harry heard a soft voice from behind him.

"Harry!"

He spun around to see Hermione standing in front of him, just as happy to see him, as he was to see her. Harry looked her up and down and realized that she didn't look like the same Hermione Granger that left him at the end of 5th year. That Hermione Granger had bushy brown hair that was uncontrollable, and she always had a serious look in her eyes. And that Hermione didn't pay much attention to her weight. This Hermione Granger had wavy brown hair, which looked amazing on her, and she looked more relaxed and not as serious, and she had a wonderful figure. Harry was happy with the little differences there were in Hermione.

Harry smiled and loosely wrapped his arms around her, as Hermione smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mione, I missed you so much!" Harry whispered

Hermione, smiling softly, replied quietly, "I missed you too Harry".

Hermione buried her face in his neck as he did the same to her hair, and Hermione just couldn't help thinking, '_Oh how I love it when I am in his arms! He smells so good… wait, wait, wait… what the HELL am I saying! That's not right… he's my best friend!'_

Suddenly, a cold voice came from behind them, interrupting the moment.

"Oh look, its Pothead and the Mudblood! How cute!" it said.

Harry and Hermione both pulled back and turned around to see Draco Malfoy. There was no one Harry hated more than Draco, except maybe Snape, their potions master, and of coarse Voldemort.

Harry gave Malfoy a dirty look, "No one, and I mean NO ONE calls Mione a Mudblood! And I SWEAR… if you ever say that again you'll have to deal with me!" he said, greatly annoyed and angry with what Malfoy had said.

Malfoy laughed evilly, "Oh Pothead! I'm soooo scared," he said sarcastically.

This made Harry really mad and he couldn't take it any longer, he pulled out his wand and mumbled, "_Sitraelata_". Malfoy's face became completely covered in blisters. He let out a feminine scream and quickly ran out of site.

Hermione smiled at the defeat of Malfoy, and then looked to Harry, who was facing the direction Malfoy ran looking exasperated.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked softly.

"I just can't take that BASTARD calling you a Mudblood! I'm so sick of him!" Harry almost yelled, but Hermione knew that it wasn't directed at her.

"Harry, It's alright. He's gone and he got what he deserved!" She said quietly.

Harry nodded and turned towards Hermione. Hermione smiled, and looked into his bright emerald green eyes. Harry and Hermione gazed into each other's eyes for what felt like hours, but what truly only minutes. Suddenly, Ronald Weasley, who came up behind them, grinning widely, interrupted them.

"Hey Harry, hey Hermione! You guys are looking at each other like you were snogging or something!" He said loudly.

Harry and Hermione turned around and looked at Ron. They all laughed.

"Sure Ron… we were snogging," Harry said to him sarcastically, "Weren't we Hermione?"

"Oh yeah, we were…" Hermione said a little more seriously, winking at Harry. They all laughed.

From there, Harry, Hermione, and Ron slowly made their way to an empty compartment in the Hogwarts Express.

A/N: I reposted this chapter with different paragraphs each time someone talks, because I know that it really annoyed people that there were different people talking in the same paragraph, and it did get confusing… the basic chapter is almost exactly the same, only a few words difference, so if you read it already, there's absolutely no need in reading it again…


	2. The Train

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does, I only own anything that you do not recognize from the books. **

Chapter 2:

The Train 

Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat down in an empty train compartment and got to talking.

"So Harry, Hermione how was your summer?" Ron asked. Harry gave Ron a look that said 'Not so good'.

"What do you think Ron? Summer with the Dursleys, how's it always?" Harry replied.

"Yeah, I suppose I shouldn't have even asked," Ron said, looking down.

"It's ok Ron, my summers always suck, don't worry about it," Harry said.

Hermione sighed, "Harry, when are you going to be able to leave the Dursleys?" Harry didn't seem too eager to talk about it, but answered her never the less.

"Dumbledore said that I have to stay there for a certain amount of time ever summer at least, but whatever, lets talk about something else," he explained. They all agreed.

Ron laughed, "So, what was going on with you guys when I came over?"

"What do you think was going on? Nothing happened," Harry answered him.

Ron laughed again, "You guys were staring into each others eyes literally like you were about to snog each other's brains out!"

"We were not!" Hermione exclaimed, giving Ron a look.

"Whoa, Hermione, I'm just telling the truth!" Ron said in a surprised sort of voice.

"Ron, seriously, there was nothing going on," Harry said.

"You guys are just in denial…" Ron said, teasing them. Harry and Hermione just rolled their eyes.

"Sure Ron, me and Hermione, we snog all the time, we just can't help sticking our tongues down each other's throats!" Harry said sarcastically.

"What Harry, you don't want to stick your tongue down my throat?" Hermione replied with fake sadness.

"Oh no, Hermione, it's not that, I just don't want Ron to know about it, he could say things," Harry whispered to Hermione just loud enough that Ron could hear, and winked. Hermione laughed.

"Oh come on guys! You like each other!" Ron just kept saying. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Ron, we're friends!" Harry said.

"You're being immature, Ron," Hermione backed him up.

"Ok fine, I won't say anything else," Ron replied, seeing that they were starting to get annoyed.

They all just looked out the window for a while, and Hermione started up some conversation.

"Harry, do you notice anything different about me?" Hermione laughed to try to break the tense moment.

Harry looked at her and smiled, "Well, your hair's straighter."

"What do you think of it?" Hermione asked Harry.

"It looks great," Harry replied smiling.

Hermione smiled at him, "Thanks, I was hoping it wouldn't be too much."

"Mione it's great, really," Harry said, making her feel less self-conscious about it.

"Ron what do you think?" Harry asked him.

"Well, it's better than the bush you had on your head, Hermione… no, no, I'm only joking, it's great," Ron replied laughing. Hermione gave him an annoyed look, but she was kind of hurt at the same time.

"Ron, why do you always have to be so immature," Harry said.

"You could make people feel bad like that," Hermione continued.

"Sorry Hermione, did I make you feel bad?" Ron said. Hermione looked at Ron in annoyance.

"Whatever Ron," she said in a voice that showed that she really didn't want to talk to him if he was going to be so immature.

"Fine Hermione, I'm sorry," Ron said, not really sounding like he was too sorry.

"Whatever Ron, forget about it," Hermione said.

"Ok, stop it you guys, Ron, say sorry, you know you should," Harry said trying to end it.

"Ok, Hermione, sorry for saying that you had a bush on your head," Ron said, as he burst out laughing.

"Whatever, Mione, ignore him, it's just Ron, he's always immature like this," Harry said, trying to keep Hermione from taking it seriously, "he gets it from Fred and George," he continued, whispering the last part.

"Sure Harry, that's where I get it from," Ron said, annoyed.

"Well you have no right to try and make Hermione feel bad," Harry rebuked him.

"Ok, fine, I get it, I'll stop… really Hermione, your hair looks great," Ron said, defeated, finally admitting that he was wrong.

"Thanks Ron," Hermione smiled, feeling a little better about the situation.

"We better change into our robes, we'll be at Hogwarts soon," Hermione reminded Harry and Ron.

"Yeah, you're right," Harry answered. Hermione left the compartment to change, and left Harry and Ron alone. They looked at each other.

"Ron, why do you say things like that?" Harry asked him.

"Like what?" Ron asked, pretending not to know.

"You know like what, like 'it's better than the bush you used to have on your head,' that kind of stuff, you know that makes Hermione feel bad!" Harry said, getting annoyed.

"Whatever, Harry, I was just joking," Ron said in a voice that showed that he really didn't care.

"But jokes can make people feel bad sometimes, not all jokes are always funny, maybe it was funny to you and maybe it would be funny to someone else, but it wasn't funny to Hermione," Harry explained.

"Fine, Harry, I get it," Ron said.

"No, Ron, you said that last time and then you repeated it, and burst out laughing, it's not funny," Harry tried to make him understand.

"Ok, ok, really I get it, when she comes back in I'll say sorry," Ron agreed.

"Thanks Ron," Harry said, happy that he was able to stand up for Hermione and make Ron realize that he was wrong.

Harry and Ron changed into their robes and a few minutes later, Hermione walked back into the train compartment.

"Ron…" Harry said, giving Ron a look.

Ron sighed, "Ok, look, Hermione, I'm sorry for what I said, I thought it was just a joke, but it wasn't funny, sorry if I made you feel bad," Ron apologized.

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Ron," she said.

"No problem," Ron smiled. Harry smiled at Ron, obviously satisfied.

Another half hour passed with normal conversation and the argument they had was left behind. The train pulled up at the Hogsmeade Station, and everyone made their way out, and made their way to the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts.

**A/N: Once again… I reposted this chapter with changes in the paragraphs, but if you've read it already, there's absolutely no need in reading it again!**

**Thanks to: Darkassasinsaint, Antanaqui, David M. Potter, Ashlee, Aela, and FireMoonGoddess for your reviews!**


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; I only own some new characters and anything else that you do not recognize from the books. Everything that you DO recognize from the books belongs to JKR.**

Chapter 3:

The Sorting Ceremony and The Feast

The carriages took all the students to Hogwarts, and from there everyone entered the great to begin the Sorting Ceremony, and most of all, they were all hungrily awaiting the feast.

In the Great Hall, everyone including Harry, Hermione, and Ron settled down at their house tables, awaiting the ceremony. The 1st Years were brought into the Great Hall and lined up in front of a 3-legged stool with a raggedy old hat resting upon it. All of the 1st Years looked around nervously not knowing what to expect, and everyone in the Great Hall knew how they felt.

Professor McGonagall got up in front of everyone and announced, "We have some transfer students from Beauxbatons and they will be sorted along with all the 1st Years, now let us begin…" Professor McGonagall said excitedly.

"Williams, Brad," she yelled.

Brad was a First Year, who looked probably even more nervous then anyone else did. He slowly walked up to Professor McGonagall, not knowing what to do. She whispered something to him and he sat down on the stool and put the hat on his head, and the hat almost instantly yelled out it's answer.

"RAVENCLAW!"

All of the First Years were sorted in this way. After the First Years were sorted, the transfer students came back to everyone's minds, and the whole room became curious.

"Now it's time for the transfer students to be sorted into their houses," Professor McGonagall announced. Then she called out, "Moonshine, Michelle".

A gorgeous, 6th Year veela with flowing golden hair, made her way to the stool. All the girls glared in amazement and all the boys' jaws dropped, but Harry for some reason, wasn't too interested. Michelle didn't look as nervous as the First Years, but she was very anxious to find out what house she would be in. She sat down on the 3-legged stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head. After a few short moments, the hat called gave its verdict.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

All of the Gryffindors cheered, and the guys whistled and clapped loudest of all. Michelle jumped up with a smile on her face and ran straight to Hermione.

"Hey Herms!" Michelle exclaimed excitedly.

Hermione grinned happily, "Hey Moony! Congratulations on making Gryffindor!" Michelle squealed excitedly.

"I would never be able to take being in any other house!" she said quietly.

Hermione nodded, "I'd miss you, knowing you were at Hogwarts and I was unable to see you."

Harry and Ron looked really confused at this point and Harry spoke up.

"You two know each other?" he asked.

Hermione and Michelle nodded at the same time.

"Yeah, we were friends a while ago, then I got my Hogwarts letter and she got her Beauxbatons letter and we had to go our separate ways," Hermione explained.

Harry just simply mouthed, "Oh." Hermione smiled and looked at Michelle.

"By the way Moony, this is Harry!" Hermione told her.

Michelle giggled, "Yeah, I know who he is. Even if you could stop talking about him in your owls!" Michelle exclaimed, grinning widely with a knowing twinkle in her bright blue eyes.

Hermione blushed scarlet. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Really? She talked about me to you?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, of course, you didn't know? She's obsessed!" Michelle said, laughing.

"Whatever Michelle, I just wanted to keep you updated on everything that's going on and since Harry's one of my best friends, of course I would talk about him," Hermione said, seeming a little too defensive.

"_Sure_," Michelle said, seeming unconvinced, as she winked at Hermione, causing her to roll her eyes.

Michelle settled down next to Hermione as all the guys regained consciousness from their dazed state. Professor McGonagall then called out the next name.

"Hunter, Eric."

This time it was the girls' turns to go crazy. There could be whispers heard such as "Oh my Gosh! He is sooooo hott!" and "Wow! That can make a girl's heart melt!" Even the First Years couldn't take their eyes off him, and some of the older girls couldn't help saying, "Wow, he would be a good shag!"

A handsome, well build, 6th Year boy with straight blonde hair and electric blue eyes, made his way to the front of the room and sat down on the stool. All the girls in the room sighed dreamily, but Hermione wasn't too interested.

Michelle sighed, smiling, "And there's Eric!" Hermione looked confused.

"Who's Eric?" she asked.

Michelle, smiling dreamily, answered quietly, "Oh, he's also a transfer from Beauxbatons."

Hermione giggled, "And you like him?" she asked.

"How'd you know?" Michelle looked at Hermione.

Hermione laughed, "Michelle it's obvious by the way you're looking at him," she replied.

Michelle sighed sadly, "Yeah, I do like him, but he'll never notice me. I've been trying to get him to notice me for years, but it seems like he doesn't know I exist," Michelle whined.

"Don't worry Michelle, if it's meant to be everything will turn out just the way you want it, and if it's not meant to be, then you'll find someone ten times better for you, I'm sure he'll notice you. But you never know, maybe he'll turn out to be an ass," Hermione shrugged.

"All that hotness wasted on an asshole? Can't be!" Michelle reassured herself.

Hermione laughed, "Don't worry Michelle, everything will turn out for the best, but let's put it this way, if he ends up in Slytherin, don't even bother, any other house, go for it!" They both laughed.

The sorting was placed on Eric's head, and a few moments later, the hat yelled its decision for all to hear.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Eric grinned happily and ran over to the Gryffindor table. Michelle squealed with excitement, "Oh, this makes it sooooo much easier! And it's not Slytherin!" Hermione smiled and nodded. Michelle laughed.

Then, Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. The whole room was immediately quiet and everyone's attention was on Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked around the room at everyone.

"I see many new faces, and some old ones," he said winking at Harry, "I would like to welcome all the new students to Hogwarts and to all those who have been here before. Welcome Back! I would just like to remind you that the Dark Forest is forbidden to everyone, unless you are with a professor. This year's new 5th year prefects are Ginerva Weasley (at this, Harry looked to Ginny and saw her beaming) and Colin Creevy for Gryffindor, Luna Lovegood and Markus Green for Ravenclaw, Emily Bloom and Jacob Lewis for Hufflepuff, and finally, Jennifer Crew and Matthew Jacobson for Slytherin. The 6th year prefects are Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger for Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson for Slytherin, Jessica Stone and Nick Radley for Ravenclaw, and Michael Rider and Elizabeth Andrews for Hufflepuff, finally, the head boy and head girl are Cho Chang from Ravenclaw house, and Daniel Brave from Slytherin house. Congratulations to you all! All I can say now is DIG IN!"

All the plates magically filled up with so much food that it wasn't even imaginable.

Harry and Hermione were already aware that they were going to be the prefects, since they got their badge and letter with the usual letter they get from Hogwarts every summer, with the list of supplies that will be needed for the next year, but they hadn't known that Ginny and Colin would be prefects or that Cho Chang would be head girl, so they caught them off guard.

Everyone ate happily, eager to start a new year at Hogwarts. But no one was happier than Harry, who knew that he wouldn't have to see the Dursleys for another whole year.

**A/N: Yeah, I know that really Hermione and Ron were prefects, but that was in 5th year and this is 6th year, so maybe they changed ;-) and if not, whatever, its my story, I changed it around a little. Hope you like it so far! This is also another one of the chapters that I reposted because of paragraphs.**

**Thanks to: Antanaqui, Danielle, LindseyPotterWeasley, Michael Bulaich, dude731, Ai-Chan Haibara-San, lili-potter8907, redtape43, and Sweet kittykat69159 for your reviews!**


	4. Conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does. I only own new characters and anything else that you do not recognize from the book.**

Chapter 4:

Conversations

After everyone ate, Harry and Hermione took the Gryffindors up to the Common Room and showed them when their dormitories were, and from there they walked together to the Prefect Common Room, and to their rooms. The Prefect Common Room looked exactly like the Gryffindor Common Room, but smaller.

"Harry I want to talk to you," Hermione said before they each went into their rooms.

Harry nodded, "Fine, so lets just go into one of our rooms, and check out the rooms," Harry said.

The prefect rooms had a connecting door, so they would be able to visit each other's rooms. Harry decided that he would go to Hermione's room with her, and she would tell him what she wanted and from there he would continue to his room. Harry and Hermione entered her room and were surprised at how beautiful it was.

The room looked wonderful. There was a king sized bed against the middle of the wall, right across the room from where Harry and Hermione walked in, and on either size of the bed there were nightstands with lamps on them. The nightstands were elegant and were made out of dark brown wood, with lacquer. There were two windows in the room, one right next to each nightstand. If one were to look out the windows they would see the most amazing view of the lake. Past the lake, one could see mountains, and trees, and stars… billions and trillions of stars.

On the right side of the wall next to one of the windows, in the corner, was a sofa, which was crimson just like the carpeting and the bed sheets. There was a desk on the other side of the room, right across the room from the bed. The desk was matching to the nightstands, made out of the same wood. There were three doors that you could see from inside the room. One of the doors was located on the wall next to the desk, which was the entrance to the room from the hallway, and the other door was located in the middle of the wall that was between the two walls that had the bed and the desk. This door would lead to Harry's room. Next to that door was a bookshelf, again made out of the same wood, and across the room from the bookshelf was a dresser, again made out of the same wood. The dresser had three long drawers going across, and on top there was a big mirror against the wall. The third door was located to the right of the desk, and this door would lead to the bathroom.

The outside of the mirror was framed with that same kind of wood, to match everything else in the room. Next to the dresser there were two different mirrors that slid to the sides. When the mirrors were moved to the sides, there was the closet. The carpeting in the room was crimson red, and so were the sheets on the bed, which were made out of silk. The walls were crimson, just like the carpeting, and the ceiling was enchanted, just like the ceiling in the Great Hall, and last but not least, there was a beautiful carpet, which looked exactly like the Gryffindor crest hanging on top of the bed. The room looked absolutely amazing!

After Harry and Hermione got over the excitement of the gorgeous room, they began to talk.

"Harry, well basically what I wanted to say is thank you," Hermione started slowly.

"For what?" Harry asked confused.

Hermione laughed, "See, you're so nice, you don't even realize that I owe you more than one thank you already," she said.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "You don't owe me anything," he replied.

"Yes, I do, I should have said thank you earlier. You stood up for me when Malfoy called me a mudblood, _and_ when Ron said I had a bush on my head, and you're always so understanding," Hermione explained.

"Oh, for that! Don't worry about it Hermione, I'll always be there for you. It was no problem, I didn't really even realize," Harry smiled.

"See I told you, you're too nice," Hermione laughed.

Harry smiled, "Well I wouldn't be nice to you if you weren't nice to me. Hermione, anything I do for you, isn't even close to how many things you did for me. I owe you a million 'thank you's. Mione if you think about, I'd probably be dead if you weren't always here for me," Harry continued.

"Harry what are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you're always there for me, whenever I face Voldemort, you're always ready to do whatever you can to help. You were there in First Year, Second Year, Third Year, you helped me during the Triwizard Tournament in Fourth Year, and you were the only one who believed me when I said that I didn't put my name into the Goblet of Fire, and if you weren't there for me in Fifth Year, I would've probably committed suicide already. And Mione, you never just wanted to be my friend because I'm "The Famous Harry Potter" or whatever, all that crap, you liked me because I was me, and you and Ron are basically the only people who like me for me, but Ron hasn't helped me even close to as much, you being here with me has kept me alive," Harry was staring into her eyes, just poring out all his feelings, and Hermione was close to tears.

"Harry, don't say things like that, you're making me sound ten times better than I really am," Hermione started.

"That's not true, words can't describe how great you are. You're always helping me out. Mione, you're being hard on yourself. You're the smartest witch in Hogwarts, you know that, and at the same time, you're caring, and open minded, and you're nicer than anyone else I've ever met, and you're always ready to help anyone with whatever they need, and you're beautiful," Harry smiled at her, trailing off, still gazing into her eyes.

Hermione was now in tears, and she just didn't know what to say, "Harry, you're so sweet," she whispered.

Harry shook his head, no, "I'm just telling the truth," he whispered back.

Hermione threw herself onto Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him, trying to comfort her. Hermione hid her face in his neck, and Harry could feel her warm tears on him.

"Mione don't cry," Harry whispered, as he stroked her hair.

Hermione sobbed softly, "Well what you said to me was so sweet, Harry, I've never had anyone say anything that sweet to me before," Hermione whispered.

"Well every word I said was true, Mione," Harry whispered back.

He could feel her smile, "Harry, you're so wonderful," she said quietly.

"Mione, you're more wonderful then I'll ever be," Harry replied. Harry felt Hermione shake her head, and whispered, "Let's not argue about it," as he stroked her hair softly, and ran his fingers through it.

"Harry, kiss me…" Hermione whispered so quietly that Harry could barely even hear her.

**A/N: CLIFFY! Hehe! Well, tell me what you guys think! Please Review!**

**Thanks to: **

**Antanaqui, LindseyPotterWeasley, dude731, and Sweet kittykat69159**


	5. Getting Closer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! JKR does! If I owed Harry Potter, I would be sooo rich that I would be sitting in a hot tub full of diamonds right now, which I'm not, and therefore, I don't own Harry Potter! I only own the plot of this story, and a couple of new characters. Basically, I own anything that's not in the book, and whatever is in the book, well, JKR owns that stuff!**

Chapter 5:  
Getting Closer

"Harry, kiss me…" Hermione whispered so quietly that Harry could barely even hear her.

"What?" Harry replied just as quietly.

"Kiss me," Hermione repeated, but never as a command, more as in, if he wanted he could, if he didn't want to, he didn't have to.

"You want me to kiss you?" Harry asked. They were both still talking with the same whisper.

"Yes," Hermione continued, looking into his eyes, her lips partly open, longing for a kiss.

"Harry, I love you, kiss me, please," Hermione whispered breathlessly. "Mione, I love you too," Harry replied with the same whisper, meaning what he said with his whole heart, as he leaned in and kissed her slowly.

Hermione kissed back, all her passion and love in her kiss. Harry continued to kiss her with all the passion, love, and desire in his heart, as he held her closer to him, continuing to run his fingers through her hair. Hermione moaned softly, enjoying all the different feelings that were running through her veins, at that moment, their souls were connecting. Harry felt better than he had ever felt in his life. He felt as if the hole in his heart was suddenly filling up. The realization that there is someone in this world that cared about him so much. He knew it from her kiss. She poured all her love into her kiss, just as he had.

Harry finally felt wanted, and he finally felt that his life was worth living, for this beautiful, amazing girl that stood in front of him. Harry loved her more than anything, and just now he was realizing that he needed even more than he ever thought he did. This was a different kind of need. The kind of need, that when you finally get it, it fills all the empty spaces in your heart. The kind of need, that when you don't have it, you just can't survive any longer. Harry loved Hermione, and she loved him back. That was the only thing in this world that mattered anymore.

Harry licked Hermione lips, asking for entry into her mouth. Hermione moaned softly, and gave him just what he had been longing for. Harry slipped his tongue into her mouth, as their tongues dueled. The amount of passion in that kiss could be dangerous. So much, that it could not exist in one place at one time, but Harry and Hermione proved that wrong.

They slowly broke the kiss to catch their breath, as they opened their eyes. Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and saw the same things she was feeling. Passion, Desire, Longing, and most of all… Love… all the love in the world.

"G-d that felt good," Hermione whispered, catching her breath.

"Better than you'll ever know," Harry whispered back, still holding her in his arms.

Harry and Hermione stood there, just gazing into each other's eyes, for what seemed like hours.

"Harry, stay here with me tonight, I don't want to be alone," Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded, "Sure," he whispered, as he kissed her again, wanting to feel his lips on hers once more. Hermione moaned softly, leaning into him and deepening the kiss.

The kiss was slowly broken, which was disappointing to Harry and Hermione, but they had to breathe sometime.

"So Mione, do you still want me to stay here for the night, or will you be ok by yourself?" Harry asked her.

"Stay with me, this is all new for me, I feel safer when you're here," Hermione replied.

Harry smiled, "I love you, Mione, I really really do," Harry whispered.

Hermione smiled back lovingly, "I love you too, Harry," Hermione whispered back.

After a few moment of looking into each other's eyes, Harry spoke up quietly, "Ok, so I'll go to my room and change into some clothes that I can sleep in," Harry told her as he walked through the connecting door into his room.

The room was identical to Hermione's, with the same gorgeous view of the lake, and the same enchanted ceiling. Harry changed into some more comfortable clothes. Harry walked back into Hermione's room and she had already changed, and was sitting on her bed.

Harry walked over to the bed, "I can sleep on the sofa…" Harry started.

"You _can_, but you won't," Hermione smiled, "There's no point in staying here at all if you're going to sleep on the sofa, come here," Hermione whispered.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione laughed, "Harry, I trust that you won't shag me in my sleep, come here," she smiled.

Harry smiled, "I wont touch you," he whispered.

"Well then that's no fun," Hermione said giggling, "Come here already," she laughed.

Harry grinned and climbed onto the bed next to her.

"A little closer," she whispered, sliding closer to him, "Harry, relax," she whispered, laying her head on his chest, and running her fingers through his silky, jet black hair. Harry sighed happily, wrapping his arms around her, and stroking her cheek. He was beginning to relax more now that she was in his arms.

Harry kissed Hermione passionately, cupping her chin with his hand. As she continued to run her fingers through his hair, she kissed back, deepening the kiss. Harry licked her lips, asking for entry. She moaned softly, and opened her mouth slightly, as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her, and cupping his cheek. Harry moaned as he felt himself getting hard. They slowly broke the kiss to catch their breath.

"You're so hot," Harry whispered breathlessly.

Hermione smiled, "Harry, you're hotter than anyone else in this whole world," she whispered back.

Harry smiled back at her, "But you're hotter…" he whispered, kissing her jaw and slowly moving down to her neck.

Hermione breathed heavily, "Harry, I love you so much…" she whispered between breaths. Hermione felt his hot breath on her neck as he spoke.

"I love you too, Mione, more than you'll ever know," he whispered back, licking her neck, and then beginning to suck on it gently.

"Harry, kiss me again," Hermione whispered, breathing heavily, barely getting the words out through her moans. Harry kissed her with all the passion in the world. Their desire for each other was becoming overwhelming.

"Touch me, Harry… Please touch me," Hermione whispered quietly through her panting.

"What?" Harry whispered, a bit surprised.

Hermione nuzzled his neck, "I said touch me," she whispered even quieter.

"Mione, what do you want me to do?" Harry whispered back to her, not sure of exactly what she wanted, and not wanting to do anything that would upset her.

"Touch me, Harry," her words were barely heard, as she took his hand and put it between her legs over her pants, her hand covering his. "Keep it there," she whispered, "it feels good."

"I'm so hard right now," Harry breathed.

"I can tell," Hermione whispered, her warm breath tickling his ear. Hermione laid her hand on Harry's erection and stroked him slowly through his pants, "Better?" she spoke quietly.

"Not just yet," Harry replied, as he took her hand and guided her into his boxers. Hermione inhaled as she felt his bare skin with her fingertips. Harry led her hand closer to his erection, and wrapped her hand around it, his hand covering hers. Hermione gasped softly, at the surprise of what he was doing, but she didn't move, she didn't want to move. Everything was perfect.

"Getting better," Harry whispered more quietly than ever before. Harry moved her hand up and down his erection, as he moaned softly with every breath he took. Hermione's desire for Harry was increasing with every second that passed by. She took his other hand and slipped it into her panties, once again keeping her hand on top of his. Harry slowly slipped a finger into her opening, making her moan.

"Harry…" she purred.

Harry growled softly, and began kissing her neck, as he slowly moved his finger in and out of her. Hermione moaned softly, as she continued moving her hand up and down his erection, stroking it softly. Harry groaned softly, as he kissed Hermione with all the fire, passion, and desire in the world. Hermione whimpered in pleasure, kissing him back, and deepening the kiss. Harry licked her lips, as Hermione gave him entry to her mouth. Their tongues dueled, and the kiss continued to deepen.

Harry moaned loudly as he reached his climax and his erection began to relax. Harry continued to move his fingers in and out of Hermione's opening, as she cummed on his finger, purring with pleasure. Harry slipped his finger out of her, as they both breathed deeply. He kissed her neck softly as he ran the same finger down her cheek, licking it off, then licking his finger.

"Mmm…" he mumbled quietly into her ear. Hermione felt his hot breath on her. She slowly began to unbutton his shirt, wanting to feel his skin against hers. Harry smiled as he kissed her jaw, and slipped his hand up the back of her shirt, stroking her spine gently. Harry slowly pulled her shirt off, wanting the exact same thing she did, the feel of her skin on his. Hermione unbuttoned Harry's shirt and threw it across half the room onto the couch. She smiled at him, as she ran her fingers up his abs, tracing his muscles.

"Harry, you have the best abs I've ever seen in my life," she whispered into his ear. He smiled back at her, as he pulled off her shirt all the way. Her shirt joined his, revealing a silk black lacy bra. Harry breathed deeply, as he felt her stomach.

"Look who's talking," Harry whispered back to her, "You have the best abs a girl could ever have," he continued, staring into her eyes.

They were both much more relaxed now, almost tired, but this wasn't enough for Hermione.

Hermione slowly reached back and undid the clasp on her bra, and pulled it off, throwing it on the couch with their shirts. Harry smiled as he looked down at her, pulling her close to him. Her breasts pushed up against his chest. This was what they have been longing for. Her skin on his, and his skin on hers. This was exactly what they wanted.

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, and stroked her back softly, running his fingers through her hair, as they gazed into each other's eyes.

'_Wow, he has such gorgeous, amazing green eyes,'_ Hermione couldn't help thinking to herself.

"You're perfect," Harry whispered, meaning it with all his heart. To him she was perfect. He couldn't see one flaw.

Hermione smiled softly, "Well, so are you," she whispered back, meaning it just as much. Harry was really wonderful. He was the nicest guy he had ever met. He was always there when she needed him, and he was so caring, sweet, and loving, and at the same time, he was the best looking guy that ever walked this earth. He was amazing in every way, and even though he was the famous Harry Potter, he never let the fame get to his head.

Harry felt the same way about Hermione, she was the only girl that never treated him differently because he was Harry Potter, and she was the only person who never made a big deal about it. Hermione was always there for Harry. She helped him with homework, and she was always ready to face Voldemort. She helped him during the Triwizard Tournament, and she was the only one that didn't think that Harry somehow put his name into the Goblet of Fire himself. Hermione was always more understanding then anyone else at Hogwarts, and she loved him for who he was, unlike all those other girls who just wanted to date him for his fame. Hermione fell in love with his personality. Harry and Hermione were wonderful for each other.

Harry and Hermione continued to gaze into each other's eyes. They could feel each other's love. It was the most wonderful feeling that anyone could ever imagine.

Harry smiled lovingly, "I love you, Mione," she whispered.

Hermione smiled back, "I love you too, Harry, with all my heart," she whispered back, as she nuzzled his neck softly. They were lying so close to each other, that it was impossible to be any closer. Harry continued running his fingers through her hair, and stroking her back softly, as they slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, keeping each other in their minds.

**A/N: There it is for ya…**

**Thanks to: Antanaqui, HorusRei, Dude731, Sweet kittykat69159, HarryPotterFan05, Harryandhermy, Canuckboi, Kekobunny, SilverWilver, DarkenedEyes77, lili-potter8907, Smileysammyxoxo, Darkassasinsaint, Cia, Wickedharrypotterfan, poutexpert32, and Black-Raven56 for your reviews!**


	6. Too Good To Be True

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does! 

**A/N: Well… I hope you liked the last chappy! Sorry that I couldn't update sooner but I have to read 2 really long books over the summer (Troy – 358 pages, The Count of Monte Cristo – about 540 pages) so I was trying to get as much done as I could so I'll have time left over to read Harry Potter 6 this summer **wink** Well anyways, I've been really busy and now I'm back, Troy's a really good book, nothing like the movie, I recommend it **wink again** lol… Anyways here's the 6th chappy of my story! Read on to see what happens next! R&R!**

Chapter 6:  
Too Good To Be True

It was the first morning after the students returned to Hogwarts, and they were given a couple days with no classes to settle down.

The night before Harry and Hermione had gotten closer than they had ever gotten before. Their minds, their bodies, their flesh, and their hearts. They loved each other more than anything else in the world.

They were lying closer to each other than ever before. Harry's arms were wrapped around Hermione, her breasts were pushing up against his chest, and her legs were wrapped around his waist.

Harry slowly awoke in the morning, and before opening his eyes, he felt Hermione next to him, and all the memories of what happened the night before came flooding back to him. He couldn't help but smile. They connected. They shared their love, passion, and desire with each other. It was the most amazing experience they've ever had.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the beautiful girl lying next to him. He couldn't believe that he finally found the person who he would want to spend the rest of his life with. To him, Hermione was perfect in every way. Harry never thought that someone would ever love him the way she did.

He stroked her hair gently, holding her close to him, as he kissed her forehead softly. Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and realizing that she was lying close to Harry, she remembered all that happened the night before.

She looked up at Harry and smiled, "Good morning, Harry," she whispered sweetly.

"Good morning, Mione," Harry whispered back to her, smiling.

"You know, Potter, you really do have amazing abs," Hermione said, tracing his muscles with her fingers.

Harry shivered at her touch, "Well, you know you do too," Harry whispered, as he kissed her lovingly.

Hermione kissed back, as she deepened the kiss. She inhaled as Harry slipped his tongue into her mouth, moaning softly. He began to caress her back and shoulders causing her shiver, and purr with pleasure.

The kiss was calm, but passionate and loving at the same time. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair, laying her hand on his cheek. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as she pulled him on top of her. Harry groaned quietly as he continued to deepen the kiss.

They slowly broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Harry kissed her neck softly, as she ran her fingers through his hair and massaged the back of his neck.

"Harry, I love you so much," she whispered between breaths.

Harry smiled, "I love you too, Mione, more than you'll ever know," Harry whispered back.

"G-d Potter, you're so sexy when you're horny," Hermione purred, as she felt his abs.

Harry moaned softly as Hermione licked his neck, then sucked on it gently, caressing it with her lips.

"You're sexy all the time," Harry said in a quiet whisper, between soft moans.

"You're sexier," she whispered back, as she kissed him passionately. Harry laid his hand on her cheek, pulling her closer to him, as he deepened the kiss. Hermione slowly laid her hand on top of his, and moved it onto her breast, keeping her hand there.

Harry massaged her breast slowly and gently, caressing her nipple with his thumb, causing her to purr and moan softly. They slowly broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

Hermione closed her eyes from the pleasure of just being there with Harry, so close to him, as she hid her face in his neck.

"Mione, we really can't go that much farther than this right now," Harry whispered quietly.

Hermione nodded, "I know," she whispered back.

"Mione, I just don't want us to do anything that we're going to regret later," Harry explained, continuing to talk quietly, and Hermione could tell by the tone of his voice that he really cared about her.

"Harry, you don't even realize how sweet you are," she mumbled, hiding her face in his neck once more.

Harry smiled, "How am I sweet?" he asked her.

"Because, Harry, if you wanted you could've just taken advantage of me and had sex with me, without knowing whether I was ready or not, but you stopped it before it got too out of control, and I know how much self control that must take," Hermione explained.

"Mione, I love you and I would never do anything that I wasn't 100 percent sure you wanted to do and I would never take advantage of you," Harry stated truthfully, pulling her closer to him.

"Harry… I love you… and I trust you… and I want to go all the way with you," Hermione whispered as she kissed his neck softly.

Harry moaned quietly, "But either way Mione… I just want you to know that if you feel uncomfortable in any way or if you think we're going too fast, just let me know, please," Harry whispered back to her with concern.

"I will, Harry, thank you," Hermione smiled, kissing his neck again.

Harry smiled back at her, "It's not a problem, it would be worse if I had to live with knowing that I hurt you in some way," Harry said quietly, kissing her jaw.

"Harry, you're the sweetest guy in this whole universe, I love you so much," Hermione continued to speak quietly.

"I'm really not that great, Mione, but I just really care about you," Harry whispered.

Hermione smiled, "And I really care about you, Harry," she whispered back, kissing him passionately.

Harry kissed back, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Hermione moaned softly, as she slowly massaged the back of his neck.

Harry growled with pleasure, deepening the kiss, as he held her close to him.

The kiss was slowly broken, and they were both breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath.

"You know, I can't help but wonder what Dumbledore and all the professors are thinking the Gryffindor prefects are doing by now," Hermione said quietly, giggling.

Harry laughed, "They probably think we're doing exactly what we are doing," Harry said with a laugh.

"Maybe we should go down to the Great Hall for dinner," Hermione suggested, not really wanting to get out of the position she was in.

"Or we could just stay here," Harry whispered back, smiling.

"Or we could just stay here," Hermione repeated, as she kissed Harry softly.

"I can't resist," she whispered, "You're just too sexy," she continued as she kissed him again, but more passionately this time.

Harry growled with pleasure, kissing back, and deepening the kiss. Hermione moaned softly as he licked her lips. She parted her lips slowly, giving him access, as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Harry caressed every inch of her body, as the kiss was broken and he began to kiss her neck softly. Hermione moaned quietly, running her fingers through his hair. Harry sucked her neck gently, making her moan once more.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered his name between soft purrs.

Hermione kissed his chest softly, making Harry growl quietly, as he felt himself getting harder.

Hermione slowly started to undo Harry's belt, as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

"These must be getting uncomfortable," she whispered into his ear.

"They've been uncomfortable for a while now," Harry whispered back, as Hermione smiled.

Harry sighed in relief as Hermione pulled his pants off, and threw them onto the couch with the rest of their clothes.

She gently ran her hand over his erection through his boxers, "Does that feel better?" Hermione whispered.

Harry moaned softly, hiding his face in the pillow, as Hermione continued to stroke his erection.

He growled as she kissed his neck, and bit his ear gently.

Harry stroked her back tenderly, as he slowly began to pull her pants off. Hermione licked his neck and sucked on it gently, making him moan. Harry caressed her legs as he pushed her pants off of them, her pants then joining the rest of the clothes.

Hermione smiled at him, "Now we're even," she whispered quietly.

Harry smiled, "Yes we are," he whispered back, as he looked at her jokingly with a mysterious glare in his eyes.

Hermione giggled softly. Harry grinned, as he kissed her affectionately, running his fingers through her hair. Hermione kissed back lovingly, deepening the kiss, as she cupped his cheek, pulling herself closer to him. Harry felt the blood rushing down to his erection.

'She's the most amazing, smartest, nicest, sexiest girl I've ever seen in my life,' Harry thought to himself as he continued to kiss her tenderly. Hermione smiled as she slipped her hand into his boxers, caressing his erection slowly. Harry moaned, laying his hands on her breasts, as he squeezed them gently, causing her to whine in pleasure. Hermione shivered at his touch. 'His hands are so warm,' Hermione couldn't help thinking as Harry massaged her breasts soothingly. 

"Harry…" Hermione whispered, moaning his name in pleasure, as she massaged the back of his neck tenderly. Harry trailed soft kisses from her lips down to her neck.

'_And his lips are so soft,'_ Hermione thought to herself, closing her eyes, and enjoying all the pleasure that she was feeling at that moment.

She felt the increasing wetness between her legs as Harry continued to trail kisses down her body, slowly kissing her breasts, as he gently licked her nipple and began to suck on it delicately.

Hermione moaned in pleasure, as she continued to stroke Harry's erection, slowly wrapping her hand around it.

Harry growled as he sucked on her nipple tenderly, caressing the side of her breast with his fingers gently.

Hermione pulled his face up, as he began to slowly knead her breast. She kissed him passionately and affectionately with all the love and desire in her heart.

Harry groaned as Hermione continued to stroke his erection, making him harder than even before. Hermione smiled seeing the effect that she had on him.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered.

"Hmm?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I'm scared," Hermione said quietly, gazing into his eyes.

"Why are you scared, Mione?" he asked in a comforting voice, stroking her hair softly.

"It's just that I'm not sure if I'm really ready for this… I mean, I really want to… but I'm just not sure that I'm ready," Hermione explained, feeling guilty that Harry might not be able to get what he wanted all along.

"Mione, don't worry about it, if you don't feel like you're ready, we don't have to do anything now," Harry whispered caringly.

"But at the same time I really want to…" Hermione whispered.

"Sweety, tell me what's bothering you about this," Harry said quietly as he looked at her lovingly.

Hermione smiled weakly at how sweet Harry was, "Well, I've really loved you for a long time already, and I've had fantasies of doing this with you," she laughed before she continued, "but once the moment actually came, I guess I'm chickening out, it's always like me to do that," Hermione whispered, blaming herself.

"Mione, don't blame yourself, of course you're going to have doubts about it, I understand how you feel, I mean, some guys just sleep around with everyone, but some guys, they really have to care about who they sleep with, and they really want it to be special each time, and especially their first time…" Harry trailed off.

Hermione waited for him to continue.

"…And I understand that girls usually care more about this kind of stuff… because guys can just sleep with anyone and no one will ever even know…" Harry continued.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah?" Harry replied.

"Have you ever… you know… done it before?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head, "No," he whispered.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "But your Harry Potter, every girl in Hogwarts would wait in line as long as it would take just to be in the same room as you, alone, for two minutes," Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Well… that's probably true," Harry winked at her as he said this, "But you see… I'm one of those guys who really has to care about who they're sleeping with, and who really wants it to be special," Harry explained.

Hermione smiled, "So you care about me?" Hermione asked him smiling seductively.

"As a matter of fact I do," Harry whispered, kissing her softly, "And Mione, if you don't 100 percent want to do this, then it's not special for the both of us," Harry continued.

Hermione smiled, "Harry, you're the sweetest, nicest, sexiest guy I've ever met in my life," Hermione whispered into his ear.

"Well you know what Mione? I think you're just perfect, in every way, you're flawless," Harry told her what he was truthfully thinking.

Hermione blushed, "That's not true Harry, I'm bossy, and I'm a bookwork, and I'm just too obsessed with school…" Hermione starting listing all the things that she thought were imperfect about herself.

Harry cut her off before she could continue, "You shouldn't say things like that about yourself, first of all Mione, you're bossiness is pretty sexy," Harry winked as he said this, causing Hermione to giggle, "And its good that you care about school, because then you wouldn't be the smartest witch in the history of Hogwarts, and you wouldn't be the same Hermione Granger that I know and love," Harry whispered sweetly.

Hermione smiled and blushed softly, "Harry I love you so much, you really are the most amazing person I've ever met in my life," she whispered back to him truthfully.

"So do you want to stop here for now and wait a little before we have sex?" Harry asked her.

"I guess so… but I feel bad that you have to wait for me to be ready and all," Hermione looked at him guiltily.

"Mione, you shouldn't feel bad, if you're not ready, then it's not going to special for both of us, and I want to make sure that the first time we do it is perfect," Harry whispered lovingly.

The look he had in his eyes was innocent and truthful, and it stuck with Hermione. That look proved it. It proved that he loved her and that he would never want to hurt her, and it proved to her that she was right in thinking that Harry was the most amazing guy in this whole world.

Hermione smiled, "Harry, you know what, after that little speech, I think I am ready," she said quietly.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you really? Or are you just saying that because you don't want to keep me waiting?" Harry asked her, wanting a truthful answer.

Hermione laughed, _'He's so cute when he looks at me like that,'_ Hermione thought to herself.

"No, I'm ready," Hermione whispered into his ear.

Harry smiled, "And you're positive," Harry whispered back, wanting to make sure.

"Yes," Hermione replied quietly, kissing him passionately as she slowly began to pull his boxers off.

Harry smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair and massaged her breasts gently. Hermione moaned softly, as she pulled Harry's boxers off all the way and threw them onto the couch with the rest of their clothes.

Harry groaned as Hermione once again began to caress his erection. Harry smiled as he pulled her black silk panties off.

"And what should I do with these?" Harry asked her seductively, with lust in his eyes.

Hermione grinned seductively, "This," she whispered as she took them from him and threw them at the door.

Harry laughed, "You're such a tease," he whispered jokingly.

Hermione smiled at him, "I should just leave them there," Hermione laughed, pointing out that they were hanging on the doorknob.

Harry laughed, "Sure, I'd love to see them here next I 'visit'," Harry whispered seductively.

Hermione giggled, "Well you better 'visit' again," Hermione whispered, becoming more serious now, as she kissed his chest softly.

"I'll make sure to," Harry whispered back, his heartbeat getting faster with every second that passed.

A/N: Well, there ya go… 

Thanks to: Harry Fan1221, dude731, Ayr, daughterofdarkness81, NA-Bamboo, wickedharrypotterfan, Antanaqui, PenMaster6000, Sweet kittykat69159, The Dark Lord Potter, Adaora, Wakka's#1FanGirl, DragonMaster4381, hottstuffjr247, HorusRei, Canuckboi, sakura5tar, call me brit, ScottandShelby4ever, lili-potter8907, xoxashleyoxo, Fallen wolf, HPFan123321, LindseyPotterWeasley, Midnite At Noon, and dayzd for your reviews!

A/N: ok, well this chapter is pretty long… and I'm going to continue where the left off in the next chapter, because I absolutely hate when people end the chapter right before the sex and they don't finish it, and they just expect you to use your imagination and be like "this is how they did it" lol… so I'm not gonna be as evil as that. I'm gonna continue in the next chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter, there was a LOT of fluff, and making out, and almost having sex in the last 2 chapters, so hopefully you guys like that kinda stuff… well that's why its rated 'M'! kk… well anyways… review and let me know what you think! ;-) : -D

_A/N#2: WHAT SIZE DO YOU GUYS THINK HARRY'S PENIS IS? PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS! LMAO! THANKS!_


	7. Like A Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… JKR does! I wish I owned Harry Potter, 'cuz then… I'd be sooo damn rich… I'd get a hot tub right in the middle of my room… and I'd have diamonds and rose petals floating around in it… and I'd invite Harry over…  
Shit… he's Hermione's man…  
Well anyways… you get the point… I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Sorry about the last chap and the whole 'leaving it off there' thing and stuff. Know what I mean? Just read on to find out what happens winkwink Hope you like this chap! The beginning of this chapter starts off with the couple paragraphs that ended chapter 6, and the story continues exactly where it left off.**

**A/N#2: I know there's a lot of sex right now and not much of anything else, but I promise that there WILL be a plot to the story later on, this is basically just the first couple days when they realize they really love each other and stuff happens, but there IS a plot! Now… continuing…**

Chapter 7:  
Just Like a Dream

Hermione giggled, "Well you better 'visit' again," Hermione whispered, becoming more serious now, as she kissed his chest softly.

"I'll make sure to," Harry whispered back, his heartbeat getting faster with every second that passed.

Harry slowly reached down and rubbed between her legs softly and tenderly, making Hermione moan.

"Harry… that feels good…" Hermione murmured between moans, as she stroked his chest, feeling his well-toned muscles.

He slowly inserted a finger into her, making her moan louder. Hermione closed her eyes in pleasure as she continued to stoke his chest, letting him do whatever he wanted to her.

"Harry, I love you, I've always loved you, since the moment I set eyes on you on the train. You were just so adorable; like a little child. Then, as you got older, you got sexy and muscular, and the cuter you got, the sweeter you got, and I knew that you were the only one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with," Hermione whispered quietly, with soft moans in between each pause.

Harry smiled. He never thought that someone could ever care about him this much before now, "I love you too Mione. I've loved you since first year when I saved you from that troll. I didn't care what other people said about you. I just loved you and that's the only thing that kept me alive all these years when Voldemort was after me. I always had the thought in the back of my head that when I fought off Voldemort, I would have someone to come back to who would congratulate me and worry about me. You're the only person in this whole world who understands me at all. You always understand me, and you always did. You always know just the way to cheer me up, and you never cared that I was famous. That never charged the way you treated me. You always acted like I was just like everyone else, and that's just wonderful. I've never had anyone else treat me the way you do. With the same care and understanding," he whispered back to her, kissing her neck tenderly, as he slowly began to move his finger in and out.

Hermione purred, "Harry you're amazing, you're just so perfect," she breathed.

Harry smiled at her, "Mione, are you _really _sure you want to do this?" Harry asked her, making sure that she really wasn't going to regret anything, since she had doubts about it before.

"Harry, I'm positive, I've always wanted to do this with you, there's no one else I would ever do this with. I love you more than anything else in this whole world, I would die for you," she whispered.

"Well you better not, I would never be able to survive without you," he whispered back, smiling.

"Mione, I really want to make you happy, are you positive you want to do this," he asked in a whisper.

"This will make me happy, Harry, this will make me happier than I've ever been before," she said, causing his worries to completely disappear, with the knowledge that she really was ready. He didn't want to pressure her into anything.

Hermione gave Harry a seductive grin, seeing that he wasn't worried about pressuring her anymore. Harry's eyes were full of lust, desire, passion, and love, and he continued to move his finger in and out, slipping it out of her before she was able to climax.

Hermione moaned softly, "Harry…" Hermione whispered between soft purrs, "I want you inside me… now… please," Hermione whined, breathing heavily.

"Not just yet," Harry whispered into her ear seductively, as he massaged her breasts tenderly.

"Harry… please…" Hermione moaned, breathlessly, "Please…"

"Now that you put it that way," he whispered, kissing her jaw softly, as he mumbled an anti-pregnancy spell.

Harry very slowly started going inside her, running his fingers through her hair caringly. Hermione closed her eyes from the pain and hid her face in his neck. Harry noticed this and stopped where he was to let her get used to it.

After a few seconds, Hermione whispered, "It's ok, Harry, keep going…"

Harry slowly continued moving deeper into her, as Hermione closed her eyes tightly in pain.

"Mione… relax, sweety," Harry whispered lovingly as he stroked her hair.

Hermione nodded slowly, breathing heavily from the pain.

Harry looked at her worriedly, "Mione, we could stop if it's hurting you too much..."

"No, we're not going to stop now, we both want this too bad, and I know I've been waiting for this too long," she whispered, between breathes.

Harry nodded, "Mione… if anything bothers you, or if you want to do anything differently, please let me know," Harry whispered back lovingly.

Hermione nodded in agreement, as Harry went a little deeper inside her, moving slowly so that she would get used to him better, and to make sure that everything was a her pace. He slowly broke through her barrier, as Hermione gasped softly in pain, closing her eyes tighter as tears ran down her cheeks.

Harry cupped her cheek in his hand and stroked it softly with his thumb, "Are you okay, sweety?" Harry whispered worriedly, "I'm so sorry that I hurt you…" Harry continued thoughtfully.

Harry was staying still inside her in order to let her get used to him.

"Thank you Harry," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being so patient with me, and for being so gentle," she spoke quietly, as Harry wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumb.

Harry smiled softly, "Mione, I care about you, I just want you to be okay," he whispered back to her.

"Thank you so much," Hermione whispered again.

"Does it hurt less now, Mione?" Harry asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"Yeah… it's a little better now…" Hermione said quietly, "Harry thank you so much, words can't even describe how much I love you, and I thought that this would just scare me more, but after you were so patient and gentle and caring with me, its made me feel even better about doing this," Hermione whispered lovingly.

"Mione, I love you with all my heart, and with you, I can survive without my parents and without Sirius, because I know that I can always come to someone with my problems or my worries and I know that you will always help me and that you will always be there for me, so now that you need me to be a little more patient and little more gentle and caring, I wouldn't even have second thoughts. You've made my life worth living. If something ever happened to you, I couldn't even imagine how horrible that would be. I have no one else in this world who understands me and helps me the way you do. Mione I'll never hurt you as long as I live, and if I ever do, I'll regret it for the rest of my life," Harry spoke quietly, as he explained this to Hermione, meaning every word.

Hermione smiled, "Harry, I'll always be there for you," Hermione whispered lovingly.

She slowly pushed him a little deeper into her, trying to get used to the feeling of him being inside her better. This caused him to moan softly. Harry pulled her closer to him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Harry, I love you so much," she whispered, meaning it with her whole heart.

"I love you too, Mione, more than anything else in this whole world. You mean more to me than my own life," he whispered back to her.

Hermione smiled, knowing that she was the luckiest girl in the whole world to have a guy like Harry who cared about her this much.

"I'm ok now, Harry," she whispered, "Thank you _so_ much for being so patient, I know it must be really hard," she continued.

"Mione, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, and I would never want to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable in any way," Harry explained truthfully.

Hermione grinded her hips in to his, as Harry very slowly started moving and in and out of her, a soft groan escaping his lips. Hermione moaned softly, as Harry gripped the sheets.

"Oh Harry…" Hermione moaned his name in pleasure, as he started moving a little faster.

Harry groaned softly with every breath he took. He never imagined it could feel this amazing.

He slowly began moving faster and faster, causing them both to moan louder. They needed relief. They've been waiting for this for too long.

Hermione whimpered with pleasure as Harry thrust in and out of her faster and faster. Harry growled into her ear, running his fingers through her hair. They were getting closer to their climax with every second that passed by, and Hermione was almost screaming with every breath she took.

"Harry… that… feels… so… good…" Hermione moaned loudly between screams.

They were both breathing heavily, and Harry was moaning loudly with every breath he took.

Harry kissed Hermione passionately and deeply, slipping his tongue into her mouth, making her moan and purr louder than before.

Harry groaned as Hermione deepened the kiss, running her fingers through his silky jet-black hair. Harry closed his eyes as he pulled her closer to him, feeling her breasts push back against his chest, and her soft skin under his fingers, as he lay on top of her, with her legs wrapped around his waist.

Hermione grinded her hips into his once more, making Harry moan out her name.

"Hermione…" Harry whispered between moans, not expecting an answer from her.

"Harry… this… is… amazing…" Hermione murmured between screams that seemed to be getting louder and louder with every moment that passed by.

Harry groaned loudly as he reached his climax, and moments later, Hermione screamed as she cummed. Hermione's muscles tightened around him, causing him to moan louder and they collapsed next to each other, as Harry pulled out of her.

They were both sweaty and panting heavily.

"Harry, that was the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my whole life," Hermione whispered, as Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I know _exactly_ what you're talking about," Harry whispered, holding her close to him, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Harry and Hermione slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking of each other and the amazing experience that they just shared.

A/N: Thanks to: wickedharrypotterfan, call me brit, Devious Angel, peachie1st, disaster-strikes-again, yongweeperson, NyghtShadow, HorusRei, Waterspout, Emily, lili-potter8907, Ginny Welsh, F-chan1, Ayr, dude731, bohicagirl, toga party, friskybabe101, Harmony8390, mrs. Potter, babygames1, _lovethatstrue, _Feh-Ku, jessica, Darkassasinsaint, wiccan-witch88, AnimesFireBaby, hhr lover, xoxashleyoxo, ImInLove, and GoldenWiings325 for your reviews! A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! 

_**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF SOMEONE (LIKE A TEACHER) WALKING IN ON THEM WHEN THEY'RE LIKE SLEEPING OR SOMETHING! (ABSOLUTELY NO SEEING HERMIONE'S BOOBS/HARRY'S DICK INVOLVED) LOL!**_


	8. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do own Harry Potter! JKR does! **

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a really… interesting chapter here! I hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 8:  
Revelations

It was about 7:00 pm and Professors Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, and Severus Snape were sitting talking and drinking coffee in the teachers' lounge. After a few moments of silence, Severus finally voiced what had been secretly on every professor's mind.

"The Gryffindor prefects… Potter and Granger… have any of you noticed that they… aren't anywhere to be seen," Snape pointed out in his usual silky coldness, with a look in his eye that said he knew something no one else did.

"True…" Professor McGonagall stated, as all the rest of the professors looked around at each other hoping for answers.

"I realized 'ours ago," Hagrid said.

Albus Dumbledore smiled, "I wonder where they could be…" he whispered with the usual twinkle in his eye.

"I think they're up to no good," Snape commented on their absence.

"To tell you the truth, anything's possible with Potter, but I wouldn't expect anything like this from Granger," Minerva McGonagall stated truthfully.

"Maybe Potter's rubbing off on her," Professor Snape continued.

Lupin didn't have much to say, but he was listening intently to the conversation with great interest, "Well, what are the possibilities?" he asked the other professors.

There was a moment of silence.

"And you've all seen Weasley, correct?" McGonagall asked curiously.

All the professors nodded, "Yes, I spotted him looking for Potter," Severus Snape said coldly.

"So it's just Harry and Hermione missing?" Remus Lupin asked, his lips curling into a smile.

"It appears so," McGonagall said, curiously thinking to herself.

"Do yur guys know if ther' in ther' rooms?" Hagrid suggested.

All the professors looked at each other.

"So…" Dumbledore said will a twinkle in his eye, "Who will volunteer to go and find out?"

"I'm not going to get myself into this," Snape stated quickly, "I don't care what Potter does, as long as it has nothing to do with me," Severus Snape continued.

"I ain't goin'," Hagrid declared, "I don' wanna see what ther' doin' in ther'."

"Well that's exactly what we need to find out," Minerva said giving Hagrid a stern look.

"I'll go if no one else will," Remus Lupin offered, looking down as though he would rather not.

"I think that will be fine," Dumbledore stated, raising an eyebrow at Lupin.

"And if Remus finds something he shouldn't be seeing?" Severus suggested coldly, giving Lupin a glare.

"Like…" Remus raised his eyebrows at Severus.

"Like Potter and Granger shagging, most likely," Snape suggested, not letting go of his glare for a moment.

McGonagall looked over at Snape, giving him a deadly look, "I would expect better from the Gryffindor prefects… of which one is Harry Potter, which self-explanatory and of which the other, is Hermione Granger who is the smartest witch in the history of Hogwarts and would never even imagine doing something like that. Severus I strongly believe that you _are_ wrong," Professor McGonagall said, giving Snape a cold glare.

"Or, Potter, who I wouldn't be surprised if he did a thing like this, rubbed off on Granger, mixed with a little too much butterbeer and/or firewhisky at the same time, and something like that could likely happen, or… has already happened," Severus continued, once again getting that look in his eye that showed knowledge that no one else had.

"Is there something you know that we don't, Severus?" Remus asked him, looking at him interesting.

"Oh, maybe just a smudge of information," Professor Snape stated, a smile creeping up on his lips.

"We might like to know this, Severus," Albus Dumbledore said with his usual calm voice, and the twinkle in his eye.

"I'd rather not…" Snape voiced coldly, "I'd rather just keep it between Potter and Granger and the bed, or wherever else this goes on," Professor Snape continued, wincing at the thought.

Albus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alright, well let's just say I heard some inappropriate sounds," Severus explained, glaring at all the rest of the professors.

"And you know that was Potter and Granger, _how_?" Professor McGonagall asked him, having trouble believing that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger would do such a thing, and at the same time actually seeming interested in what Severus Snape was saying.

"I know Potter's screams and moans well enough," Severus Snape stated, "I was quite disturbed by it actually… because it sounded… well, inappropriate," Snape continued.

Albus Dumbledore raised an eyebrow once again, which a slight smile on his lips, not seeming to be bothered by the information in the least bit.

"I'm not sure what he's saying is true, Albus, Potter and Granger, doing… that…?" Professor McGonagall stated skeptically, not willing to believe the obvious.

"It's not impossible," Professor Dumbledore said and paused as though deep in thought, "We all knew they would one day…" Albus Dumbledore continued.

"But this fast? And they're so young…" Minerva continued in a shocked whisper.

"Well we're not even sure that's the reason they are gone, but it a quite large possibility if what Severus says is correct, and Minerva, their sixteen years old, and I trust their judgment, they are old enough to make their own decisions, including this," Dumbledore continued saying.

"There only one way ter find out what ther' really doin'," Rubeus Hagrid stepped into the conversation once again.

"Alright it's settled, Remus, please go up to the Gryffindor prefect rooms and see if Potter and Granger are there," Professor McGonagall suggested.

"And if they are… and if Severus was right… I'm sure they're be doing something that I don't really want to see," Lupin retaliated.

"Just go," McGonagall said, before muttering, "And if they are doing what Severus says they are doing… well I just don't know what is becoming of Hogwarts' best students."

"Fine," Lupin said reluctantly, "but if they are doing what Severus says their doing, you guys are just missing out on all the fun by not coming with me," Lupin smiled, trying to stall.

"You can go yourself, there's no fun waiting for me in a room with Potter's shlong out in the open," Snape said surprisingly seriously.

"Severus, that is completely inappropriate!" Professor McGonagall said, giving him a stern look.

"Inappropriate yet true," Snape stated, his lips curling into a smile at the thought of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger getting caught.

"I'll be going now… if anyone wants to come with me… here's your last chance…" Lupin continued, not wanting to go alone, "Albus… are you interested?" Lupin asked hopefully.

"Well, just a little… I suppose… oh all right… I'll come with you, since you're so scared of what two teenagers _might_ be doing in one of the prefect rooms," Albus decided, as he walked out of the teachers lounge with Professor Lupin and they made their way to the Gryffindor Towers.

Back in Hermione's Room…

It was now about an hour after Harry and Hermione had had the most amazing experiences of their lives, and they were no sleeping peacefully on Hermione's bed.

Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin were now inside the Gryffindor Prefects Common

Room and all they had to do next what decide whose room to check first.

"Maybe we should check Harry's first, it's more naughty that way," Remus laughed nervously.

Albus smiled, knowing that what Severus said was probably true. Albus and Remus were both very interested in what they might find, but at the same they were worried that they might find a little too much.

The two professors walked over to Harry's door and turned the doorknob to the room. The door was unlocked and it opened right away. Albus and Remus took a few steps into Harry's room to quickly find that there was no one there, and nothing to be seen, Harry had barely been there at all.

"Ok, so it's either they're in Hermione's room, or they're not here at all," Albus pointed out with a twinkle in his eye.

They walked up to the connecting door that was between Harry and Hermione's room, which most likely would be unlocked.

"Drum roll please," Lupin joked, once again nervously.

Albus raised an eyebrow at him, "You haven't changed since you were a student at Hogwarts," Albus stated, as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

"And… the moment of truth…" Lupin whispered.

Albus glared at him before slowly turning the doorknob to find exactly what he was expecting. Harry and Hermione were lying on the bed, sleeping, with their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Harry had one arm around Hermione's waist, as he held her close to him, his other hand entangled in her gorgeous chocolate brown hair.

Harry was laying on his back, with his head turned towards Hermione, his face hidden in her soft locks of hair, as Hermione lay on her stomach, half on top of Harry. Her right breast was pressed against his chest, and her face was buried in his neck.

The silk, crimson blankets covered them from the waist down, but there was nothing more visible than the side of Hermione's breast. Hermione had one of her legs between Harry's, and her hand was lying softly on his muscular chest.

Remus looked from Harry and Hermione to Dumbledore and raised both eyebrows, "Severus is right… Harry's shlong _is_ in this room…" Remus whispered, holding back laughter.

"Indeed it is," Albus whispered, finding it amusing.

"What the…" Lupin said almost too loudly as he walked over to the doorknob, "Umm, at least Hermione wears nice panties," Lupin said lowering his voice, as he picked up the panties by the corner with the tips of his thumb and index finger, as he looked at them with a kind of interest that only Lupin could have.

"What are you doing Remus!" Albus said quietly.

"You're right, we don't know where it's been, it could have Harry's 'love juice' on it," Lupin joked.

"It most likely does," Professor Dumbledore said a little more seriously, "I wouldn't be surprised, after this," Albus continued, as he walked over to the bed and looked at them closely.

Lupin hung the panties back on the doorknob, where he claimed was their rightful place and joined Dumbledore near the bed.

"So what do you make of this Remus?" Albus asked him seriously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lupin asked, "Harry and Hermione obviously came up here after the Sorting Ceremony and he shagged her brains out for two days straight, non-stop, until they were so tired that they finally fell asleep," Lupin said literally.

"Quite possible," Albus stated, with a slight nod.

"So… you think we should wake him up?" Lupin asked Dumbledore.

"It would be interesting to hear his side of the story," Albus said truthfully.

Lupin smiled as though he had wanted to do this his whole life. Lupin walked closer to Harry and poked him gently in the arm.

"Mmm… Hermione…" Harry mumbled in his sleep.

The two professors smiled at each other with amusement written all over their faces.

"Harry," Lupin whispered, poking him again.

"Mmm…" Harry mumbled.

"Harry, wake up!" Lupin said in a loud whisper.

Harry turned his head away from Hermione and slowly opened his eyes. At first he didn't realize what was happening, since he was half asleep at the time. Harry looked passed Lupin and at the clock, which read 7:46 pm. Harry raised an eyebrow at this.

"Harry!" Lupin said once again in a loud whisper.

Harry looked up at Remus, "Oh shit", Harry whispered as he looked at Hermione, who was still asleep, and held her closer to him.

Professor Lupin couldn't help but laugh, at the look Harry had on his face.

"What are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack?" Harry whispered loudly.

"Well, Harry, let me point one thing out to you, if you didn't have a heart attack yet from what you were just doing, you aren't going to have one from me walking in you doing what you were just doing," Lupin said, with a chuckle, and to this Harry raised an eyebrow.

Albus Dumbledore walked closer to Harry, "Hello Harry," Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Great, this is just what I needed," Harry murmured sarcastically, "Everything was perfect, and then this…" Harry whispered to himself.

"Well it's not our fault that you got all the professors wondering where you two were for the past two days," Lupin explained truthfully, "And they made me go up here… and I told them it was a bad idea… but they didn't listen and they made me go…" Remus went on nervously.

"Yeeaahh… so what exactly did you see?" Harry whispered worriedly.

"Well, really nothing more than we're seeing now, except… Remus found something very interesting that he really wanted to ask you about…" Albus said, smiling.

"And that is what exactly?" Harry looked over at Professor Lupin with interest.

"Well… there's Hermione's thong hanging on the doorknob…" Lupin burst out laughing as he looked at it.

"And what about it?" Harry said as he looked at Lupin innocently, trying to hold back a smile.

"Remus wanted to know how it got there…" Albus finished for him with a chuckle.

"You'll have to ask Hermione about that," Harry whispered, "She by the way, has very good aim," he continued.

"So how was it?" Lupin asked curiously, with a smile.

"None of your business," Harry whispered, looking over at Hermione once again, who was beginning to wake up.

"This is just fantastic," Harry said sarcastically, "Just so freaking fantastic," he continued.

"Well here's my chance to ask her about the thong," Lupin sniggered.

"So… Harry… what's under the blanket?" Lupin asked with a laugh.

Harry raised both eyebrows at this, "What do you _think_ is under the blanket?" Harry smiled.

Professor Albus Dumbledore was watching the conversation with great interest.

"Harry…" Hermione murmured, as she began to awake.

Harry rolled his eyes at Remus as he looked over at Hermione, "Mione?" he whispered.

"What's going on Harry?" Hermione whispered back, looking up at him.

"We have visitors," Harry stated quietly into her ear.

"Who exactly?" Hermione said nervously.

"Lupin and Dumbledore," Harry whispered again.

"Are you serious, Harry?" she said quietly, her face still buried in his neck.

"Sadly, yes," Harry replied.

"But we're not wearing anything," Hermione whispered to him.

"Baby," Harry whispered back, pouting, "Don't worry," Harry continued as he pulled the blanket over them and wrapped half of it around her, as he held her close to him.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, causing Harry to close his eyes and inhaled deeply with the effort to hold back a moan.

Hermione smiled; as Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her hold her to him.

By now, the two professors were grinning at each other. Albus cleared his throat to get their attention.

Hermione looked at Remus and Albus for the first time, "Umm… hi," she mumbled, as Harry ran his fingers through her hair.

"So Hermione, how big is he?" Lupin asked, laughing.

Harry looked at Lupin, "And this is your business, _how_?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I see… so you're embarrassed by it being so tiny?" Lupin teased.

"As a matter of fact, I've actually very proud of it," Harry said, smiling jokingly.

"Well you should be," Hermione whispered in Harry's ear seductively.

"I should be, shouldn't I?" Harry whispered back, smiling.

"Yes you should," Hermione said quietly, smiling back at him.

"Let's put it this way professor, it's _definitely _not small," Hermione said, as she kissed Harry's neck softly.

"And does it turn you on?" Lupin asked, grinning.

"More than you'll ever know," Hermione whispered more to Harry then to anyone else, as she kissed him passionately.

Harry kissed back, deepening the kiss, as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"Work it, Harry!" Remus cheered.

Harry cupped her breast in his hand gently, caressing it with the tips of his fingers. Hermione shivered at his touch, deepening the kiss further.

Albus raised an eyebrow at this, as he cleared his throat.

Harry and Hermione broke the kiss and looked up at him.

"Well, I suppose we'll be going now…" Albus slowly started saying.

"Wait, wait, one more thing… Hermione, how did the thong on the doorknob _get_ on the doorknob?" Remus asked curiously with a smile.

Hermione grinned as she remembered how it got onto the doorknob, "Well, the short version of the story is that I threw it there," Hermione stated simply.

"And the long version is… what?" Remus pushed for an answer.

"The long version…" Harry began, not really wanting to get too specific.

"Well, the long story is that, when Harry pulled it off, he asked me what I wanted him to do with it, and I took it from him and threw it onto the doorknob…" Hermione explained with a grin on her face.

"Really?" Lupin asked.

"Yes really," Harry said smiling.

"So Harry, you pulled the thong off of her," Remus pushed for the whole story.

"As a matter of fact I did," Harry smiled, flashing Hermione a seductive grin.

"Work it, Harry! Work it, Harry!" Lupin cheered again.

Albus looked around the room at the other three people that were there, very curious and amused.

"Hmm…" Lupin began, "What other interesting articles of clothing are there here?" Lupin grinned walking over to the couch where the rest of their clothes were.

"Hmm… Harry's boxers…" Lupin said as he picked them up, "So Harry, who pulled these off?" Lupin asked curiously.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Hermione did, any other questions?" Harry asked, pretty amused by the experience.

"As a matter of fact yes, so did your boxers come off first or did Hermione's thong come off first?" Lupin whispered mysteriously.

"What are your thoughts on it?" Harry asked Lupin curiously.

"Well, I think… that the thong came off first, Harry's a naughty boy," Lupin laughed.

"Oh really? He's not as naughty as you think," Hermione whispered as she smiled at Harry, who looked _very_ sexy with his hair in his eyes.

"Really? How's that so?" Lupin questioned.

"Because, Harry was actually _extremely _patient and gentle with me, and he kept repeating how he really didn't want to pressure me and that I didn't have to anything that I didn't want to do and that we could stop, and he was just completely amazing, that's the best way to describe it," Hermione whispered, partly to Harry, and party to the two professors.

"Well I love you, and I wanted it to be completely special when we did it, and it didn't matter if I had to wait a while, because I'd rather wait and then do it and not have any regrets than you do it right away and have one of us feel bad about it later, and I would never dream of making you feel uncomfortable in any way, so I made sure that I didn't," Harry whispered back to Hermione.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Lupin joked, but was half serious.

Albus just smiled.

"Thank you so much, Harry, you don't know how much that means to me," Hermione said quietly, as she kissed him affectionately. Harry kissed back calmly and lovingly, his hand still entangled in her thick brown hair.

"We better go now," Albus whispered to Lupin, nudging him.

"Wait," Lupin whispered, "I still wanna find out how big Harry is," Lupin continued in a loud whisper.

"If you must," Albus shrugged, looking back at Harry and Hermione with interest, as their tongues battled in each other's mouths.

Albus looked at Lupin, ready to stop them, but Remus had other plans.

"Let's just see how far they'll go knowing we're in here," Remus whispered to Albus.

Albus shrugged, allowing Remus to do what he wanted, as he turned his eyes back to Harry and Hermione.

Harry rubbed her back gently, as he ran a finger up and down her spine. Hermione moaned just loud enough to be heard.

"Harry…" she murmured in pleasure, as they slowly broke the kiss, and Hermione began to suck Harry's neck gently. Harry breathed deeply as he ran his fingers through Hermione's hair slowly.

"Albus…" Professor Lupin whispered, nudging Dumbledore.

"Yes, Remus?" Albus asked tearing his eyes away from Harry and Hermione and giving Lupin a questioning look.

"Do you think they're gonna shag with us here?" Lupin asked, half serious.

"I know just as much as you do," Albus whispered, signaling Remus to turn his eyes back to Harry and Hermione, who were now passionately kissing once again.

Harry turned over so that he was on top of Hermione, holding up his weight on his elbows, and began trailing kisses from her lips down to her neck.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered, as she shivered from his touch, "they're still watching us…" she continued quietly so only Harry could hear.

"But you're sooo hot," Harry whispered back to her.

Hermione smiled, "Harry, do you even have the slightest idea of just how sexy you are?" Hermione said, speaking a bit louder.

Lupin raised an eyebrow at this.

"I would love for you to tell me," Harry whispered, kissing her neck.

Lupin grinned, "Yes Hermione, we would love to know," he said, snickering.

"Oh, would you?" Hermione said, giving Harry a seductive grin.

"Oh God Mione, don't look at me like that, I won't be able to hold back," Harry whispered, his heart beat quickening, as he pulled Hermione on top of him.

"That's exactly what I want," Hermione whispered back, running her fingers through his hair, as ran her hand down her hand over his chest with the other hand.

Harry closed his eyes, as he leaned back against the pillows, feeling the blood rushing down to his groin.

Hermione could feel Harry's erection pushing against her thigh, as she lay on top of him. Harry groaned softly, as Hermione smiled at the effect she had on him. She brushed the hair out of his eyes, her fingers lingering on his forehead.

Harry looked up at her with lust in his eyes, and Hermione couldn't help but flash him one of her seductive grins, knowing that Harry was trying his hardest not to shag her senseless while Lupin and Dumbledore were watching.

"Well…" Lupin interrupted, "What are you guys gonna do now?" he continued.

Harry looked up at Remus, "Well… I… would… be… shagging… Hermione… if… you… weren't… here," he barely managed to say through deep breaths.

Hermione smiled, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I would like that," she whispered.

"Ok, ok… I get the point… just one last question and we'll leave," Lupin pressed.

"And that will be… what?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

"How big is he?" Lupin asked, grinning.

"And if we tell you… you'll really leave?" Hermione said, making sure.

Lupin looked over at Albus who was standing next to him, looking extremely amused.

"Yes, we'll really leave," Lupin decided.

"It's eight, ok?" Harry gave in. He didn't know how much longer he could wait before he wouldn't be able to control himself anymore.

"_Inches?_" Lupin asked, surprised.

"Yes, _inches_," Harry confirmed, between deep breaths.

Albus chuckled.

"Wow, Harry, now I know why Hermione's all over you!" Lupin exclaimed, half serious.

"I was all over him before his clothes even came off," Hermione whispered.

"You… said… you… would… leave," Harry said, once again between breaths.

"And we shall," Albus started, motioning for Remus to follow him out the door.

Lupin reluctantly followed, "God, eight inches! I wish I were eight inches! Is there a spell for that Albus?" Lupin whispered as he followed Albus to the door.

"We'll talk about this later, Remus," Albus stated, signaling the end of the conversation, as Albus stepped out of the room, holding the door open for Remus to leave.

"Bye!" Lupin said excitedly as he left the room and Albus closed the door behind them, putting a locking charm on it.

Harry sighed in relief, as he grabbed Hermione by the shoulders, firmly but gently, turning her over so that she was under him, and capturing her lips in a fiery kiss.

Hermione moaned in pleasure, relaxing into the kiss, as their tongues began to duel. Hermione cupped Harry's cheek, pulling him closer to her. Her breasts were now pushing up against his chest and Harry felt himself getting harder with every move they made.

"Hermione… please…" Harry gasped as they broke the kiss, and he began to suck on her neck gently, trailing kisses down to her breasts.

"Not just yet," Hermione whispered seductively, as she pulled Harry up, kissing him passionately.

Harry deepened the kiss, poring all his lust and desire into it.

Hermione moaned, as she leaned into him. She was now lying under Harry; her knees bent on either side of his hips.

Hermione reached down, and began to stroke Harry's erection slowly.

Harry inhaled sharply, "Mione… please… I don't know how much longer I can wait," Harry panted.

Hermione smiled, "Harry, I promise you won't be disappointed," she whispered in his ear, with a mischievous look in her eyes, as she turned him over so that she was on top and began to kiss his chest, continuing to stroke his erection.

Harry's heartbeat was quickening with every breath he took. He ran his fingers through Hermione's hair slowly, closing his eyes, and letting her take over, as he thought about the effect she had on him, and how desperate he was just to be inside of her again.

Hermione trailed kisses down his chest to his abs, and then to his erection, where she licked the tip of it, causing him to grip the bed sheets tightly.

"Hermione…" Harry gasped.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled seductively, as she licked his erection from the base to the tip.

Harry moaned, as he began to sweat from desire for her. Harry pulled her up, and turned her over so that she was once again under him. He knew he couldn't wait any longer.

Harry kissed her neck softly.

"Mione… please… I need you…" Harry whispered between kisses. Hermione felt his hot breath on her neck. She knew she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. She tried to make it look as if she wasn't as desperate for him as she truly was, but her desire was becoming unbearable. She needed him inside her. Her heartbeat quickened as he kissed her affectionately.

Hermione kissed back, as her longing to have him inside of her increased with every kiss, and with every moment that their naked bodies touched. They could feel electricity radiating through their bodies. They could feel their hearts beating, at the same time, as if to a rhythm, as if it were meant to be. They could feel the other shiver under their own fingertips.

They were now lying in the same position they had been in before, Hermione's knees bent on either side of Harry's hips. Hermione could feel Harry's erection brushing against her opening, and she couldn't wait any longer.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered, as they broke the kiss, "Harry, make love to me," she panted.

Hermione could see relief written all over his face. Harry kissed her longingly, groaning softly as he slid his erection into her. They could feel each other's shivers and hear each other's gasps, as if they were their own. Every time they touched, every time they kissed, every time they made love, it seemed to get better and better. It seemed that every new experience allowed them to connect on a whole different level, a greater level of trust and intimacy.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper into her as she moaned, parting her lips, causing their tongues to explore each other's territory.

"Harry…" Hermione moaned into his mouth, as she deepened the kiss.

Harry slowly began to move with her, as he ran his fingertips over her bare skin and stopped at her breast, as he cupped it in his hand and squeezed gently. Hermione shivered under his touch. She couldn't explain the amazing sensations she felt as Harry touched her. It was nothing that she had ever felt before. This wasn't like the first time they made love. This time, there was more passion. More lust. More desire. More love radiating from both of them, surging through their bodies as if they were one.

Hermione purred, as he ran her fingers through his hair, then moving down, slowly grazed her hands over his neck, his shoulders, his back. Harry couldn't help but shiver every time he felt her touch him.

"Harry… faster…" she whispered, between breathes as she grinded her hips into his, causing Harry to groan with pleasure.

"Hermione…" Harry breathed, running his fingers through her long, wavy hair, as his pace quickened.

Hermione cupped Harry's cheek pulling him into a fiery kiss. Their love for each other was overwhelming, and no matter how close their bodies were to each other, they wanted to be closer, and no matter how often they touched each other, they wanted more. Harry and Hermione loved each other, more than anything else in the world. They shared the purest kind of love ever imaginable.

Harry moaned softly in response to her kiss, and kissed back, deepening it, as he continued to run his fingers through her hair. His pace continued to quicken, to the point where they were moaning with every breath they took, their bodies glistening with sweat, as they gasped each other's names. They were completely oblivious about the world around them. All they knew was that they were there together, and that they never wanted to be apart again. They knew that wanted to be as close to each other as two people can get. All that Harry and Hermione could hear was the beating of their hearts, their moans of pleasure, and their heavy breathing.

At this point, they didn't even know who was who anymore. They just knew that they were here together, and they were connecting in a way that they could have never imagined. They felt the other's pleasure, love, desire, passion, lust. Their emotions were uncontrollable, and overwhelming. It was as if their minds were connection. Their eyes and faces were like open books, showing each other everything that lied deep inside of them. Hermione had never seen Harry so vulnerable in his life. Throughout everything he's been through, Hermione had never seen him show his emotions to her in this way, trust her at this kind of level.

Hermione couldn't believe how she felt when she looked into his sparkling, emerald green eyes. She could see all of the pain he had felt everyday, just waking up in the morning, knowing that Voldemort could attack at any time, knowing that his parents were dead and he would never see them again. Knowing that the only person who had become even close to a father to him, had also been killed. Hermione knew that he must have felt these things, it was always in the back of her mind, but she had never seen him actually showing her all of these emotions. Actually showing her exactly how he felt.

Mixed with his pain, she could see his happiness, and the calm he had knowing that he had someone to love, someone who would love him back, someone who would stay by his side, no matter what happened. Someone he could trust at this level. Harry never imagined that he would ever be able to show his emotions to a person like this, he never imagined that he would be lying in bed with the love of his life, making love to her, trusting her so deeply, that he was able to show her all these things.

Harry had gone through more by the time he was sixteen, then any other witch or wizard ever went through in their lifetime. Harry was special and Hermione knew it. She couldn't even imagine how he managed to at least pretend that he was living a normal life with all of these emotions bottled up inside of him.

Among his pain and happiness, Hermione could see his fear, something that nobody thought that 'The Famous Harry Potter', 'The Chosen One', had in him, but they were wrong. Harry had felt more fear then anyone else did. Harry was the one who had the burden of the prophecy on his shoulders. _He_ had to kill Voldemort. Either that, or Voldemort would kill him. There was tremendous pressure on Harry, at every moment in his life. He always had this thought in the back of his mind, that if he didn't succeed in killing Voldemort, then he would be killed by Voldemort, and the whole wizarding world will go down in ruins. Harry did not just have fear for himself, he manly had fear for Hermione, fear that Voldemort would find out about them, that Voldemort would take her away from Harry, just like he had done with his parents and his godfather. This was Voldemort's plan. This is what he was trying to do all along. He wanted to rid Harry of anyone who could care about him, anyone who could love him and help him. He wanted to make Harry a nervous wreck, alone and hopeless, and then he would be an easy target.

Hermione could see all of this in Harry's eyes. She was reading him like a book, and he was letting her. For the first time in his life he was letting someone see his emotions, he was letting everything out. It was obvious that he trusted Hermione. He trusted her enough to let her see the most vulnerable side of him, the most emotional, scared side of him. He completely opened up to her. She could see everything, as clear as glass, in his sparkling green eyes. Hermione knew now that they had a special bond. She knew that they had someone special. Something that most couples don't have and will never have.

Hermione gazed into Harry's eyes for what felt like hours, and he returned the gaze, looking straight back into her cinnamon brown eyes. Harry could see almost a reflection of his own eyes in hers. He saw her pain, but it was her own pain, this pain was for him. Hermione felt pain, knowing that Harry had all of this to deal with, but not knowing how to help him. Harry could see her happiness, the happiness of knowing that she found the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. The happiness of knowing that Harry trusted her this much to open his heart to her, and let all his emotions spill out, like an open book. The happiness of knowing, he had someone to love who would love her back. He saw her fear, once again, for him, not for herself, for him. He could see it tearing her apart. Fear that, Harry had to face Voldemort alone, the most powerful dark wizard in the world, and Harry might not make it through.

They completely opened up to each other, putting their complete trust in the other. As though they mentally came upon an agreement to discuss this later, they both dropped these thoughts from their minds and focused back to each other. They were now feeling things, physically, and emotionally, that simply can't be described. Amazing feelings. Their naked bodies touching, their fingertips grazing over the other's bare skin, Hermione's legs wrapped around Harry waist; all of this simply made them go mad with desire. Their flesh burned as they came in contact with each other. Their pace continued to quicken. All they knew and all they felt was each other. There was nothing else in the whole world that mattered to them.

They moved together, developing the perfect rhythm. Hermione grinded her hips into Harry's, causing him to groan loudly. They were coming closer and closer to their climaxes with every second that passed. This felt too good to be real, but it was real, it was _all_ real, their love, their feelings, their emotions, their attraction for each other, _everything_ was real. They were being completely honest with each other.

"Harry…" Hermione breathed as she ran her fingers through his hair, beginning to massage the back of his neck, "You're… so… damn… sexy… and… and… I… love… you… so… much…" she continued, between breaths as she moaned loudly, almost screaming with every breath, gripping his shoulders.

Harry groaned in pleasure, "I… love you… too… Hermione… and you're… just… amazing…" Harry whispered, panting, as he kissed her deeply, and tenderly, all the passion and love he had in him in his kiss. This was the best kiss they had ever shared. They poured their hearts and souls into it; this kiss was like no other.

All they wanted to do was to show their undying love for each other; to touch each other; to feel every inch of each other's bodies, to _taste_ every inch of each other's bodies.

Harry ran his hands up and down her soft curves, caressing every inch of her, feeling her soft, flawless skin under him; her shoulders, her breasts, her hips, her thighs, all flawless. Hermione was completely perfect to him.

Hermione screamed with every breath she took, it felt better and better with every second that passed, and the reason that she felt more amazing that she had ever imagined she would, the reason that her heart was beating faster than ever before, is that it was Harry inside of her, and it was Harry who was making her moan so loudly, and it was Harry who was giving her all this pleasure, Harry, who had been so gentle and caring with her throughout it all. The Harry she loved, more than anything else in the world. The Harry she was sure she wanted to spend her life with. He was perfect for her. She could have never dreamed of finding someone so perfect to spend her life with. He was everything she wished for. It felt like a dream, but it wasn't, it was _real_. He was so nice and caring, and loving, and at the same, he had the most amazing body, and perfect features, his lips, his eyes, his nose, all perfect. Hermione could have never imagined that guys like Harry really existed in this world. She loved him with all her heart, and she didn't think that she could be apart from him for even one moment, without missing his touch, without missing the way he made her feel, the way she got weak in the knees every time he spoke to her.

Harry was now moaning loudly with every breath he took. This felt amazing. Hermione was amazing. Harry couldn't believe that a girl like Hermione would ever be in love with him, but he was wrong. He was in love with him, more than anything else in the world, and he loved her back just the same. Hermione was simply amazing; she was smart, caring, loving, and beautiful all at the same time. She was the most beautiful girl Harry could have ever imagined, and he was so in love. Just a simple touch from Hermione, just a look, just a simple smile, made Harry mad with desire. Just being close to her made him want to be closer, made him want to go all the way, again and again.

Harry kissed her fiercely, desiring more from her, yet no matter how much he got, he was never satisfied. She had this effect on him. Hermione kissed back, licking his lips, as she held the back of his neck, pulling him closer into her, deepening the kiss, making it burn with passion.

Their screams and moans were getting louder and louder by the second, but at this point; they didn't care if anyone heard them. All they cared about was each other. All they cared about was being there together. They didn't care if people found out about them, as a matter of fact, they felt like climbing to the highest mountain and screaming it out into the sunset for everyone to hear.

Hermione gripped Harry's shoulders and moaned loudly as she felt herself climax, her muscles tightening around Harry, closing her eyes, and panting as she felt her body relax. Harry followed only moments behind her, feeling his release. He groaned in pleasure, hiding his face in her hair, as he collapsed on top of her, quickly rolling over next to her. They were both panting heavily, trying desperately to catch their breath, after what had just happened. After they had made love, in the most amazing way imaginable.

Their bodies were covered in sweat, glistening in the dim light of the room. Harry and Hermione slowly rolled over onto their sides to face each other, as they began to catch their breath and come back to their senses, becoming aware of the surroundings around them, for the first time in what felt like hours since they started making love.

Hermione gazed into Harry's shining emerald green eyes, and Harry looked back at her.

"Harry, that was more amazing then I ever imagined it would be, that felt wonderful," Hermione whispered, as she closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest, breathing deeply. She felt more relaxed then she had felt in a long time, she felt as though there were no worries in her life, as though everything was perfect. Truly, everything _was_ perfect, because she was here with Harry, and they had just shared this moment with each other.

"Hermione, you don't even realize how much I love you, and you don't even realize what you do to me, and how much pleasure you've allowed me to feel, it was just overwhelming, like I could never get enough of you" Harry whispered breathlessly, "You're the most amazing, most wonderful person that has ever walked the face of this earth. Mione, this is the first time I've ever felt like I could trust another person with all of my feelings and emotions, and this is the first that I just let out everything that I was feeling, and besides that we just had the most amazing sex that could ever exist anywhere… you made me feel like I didn't have to hold anything back, and like I could just let it out, and that felt wonderful," Harry whispered into her ear, as he ran his fingers through her hair, grazing his fingertips over the back of her neck, causing her to shiver.

"Harry, I love you so much, you're just amazing," was all Hermione could say, but the expression on her face and the look in her eyes already said it all. She was in love with Harry Potter, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. She would love him forever, no matter what, and she was ready to accept the fact that Voldemort was after him, and she was ready to stand right by his side and fight.

"Mione… you're beautiful," Harry whispered to her, as he watched her, "You're completely flawless," he continued, as he cupped her cheek in his hand and stroked it with his thumb.

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, Harry, but you must know, you're the sexiest guy that I have seen, or will ever see in my whole life, and all the same time, you're the most caring, loving, and gentle person in this whole world, and Harry, I just want to lie here with you forever," Hermione whispered back truthfully, as she ran her fingers through his jet-black hair.

Harry returned her smile, "You're over exaggerating," he said with a quiet laugh.

"Which part of it exactly?" Hermione asked, a smile still curled on her soft lips.

Harry grinned, "The whole part about me being all wonderful… I totally agree with you about the lying here forever part though," Harry whispered, as he winked at her.

"Harry, I wasn't exaggerating one bit, every word I said was true, and I meant it all one hundred percent," Hermione said, speaking quietly, as she looked at him seriously.

Harry gaped at her for a moment, as he captured her lips in a soft, calm kiss. Hermione returned the kiss, cupping his cheek gently.

By now, they could barely keep their eyes open after all of the excitement of that day, and the amazing lovemaking experience that they had just shared. Harry had his arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her close to him, wanting to feel every part of her radiant, soft skin against him. Hermione leaned into him, closing her eyes as she laid her head on his chest. Nothing else was said between them. They simply lay there, breathing deeply, as they listened to each other's hearts beating until they slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Their dreams were filled with thoughts of each other, and nothing else. All Harry cared about at this moment was Hermione, and all Hermione cared about was him.

_(This is the night)_

_Touch me, touch me_

_I want to feel your body_

_Your heart beat next to mine_

_(This is the night)_

Touch me, touch me now

**A/N#1: LOL! I just had to add that song into there… It's called "Touch Me" by Samantha Fox. I thought it fit really well right at the end of that chappy! LOL!**

**Thanks for your reviews: Cia91, Heather, Harmony8390, Bohicagirl, peachie1st, HorusRei, babygirl9632005, taylor p., GiGju, keenansgirl312, dude731, call me brit, YOGA-MASTER, Double Bass Babe, Anonamous Reader, AbraxanWings, AnimesFireBaby, Mrs. DanielRadcliffe, harkat mulds, Anna Potter, Gohanandvidelover, ellie, thebestauthoreverwhohasyettocomeoutwithastory, Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, Cassandra, and spelbownd.**

**A/N: Sooo… well that's the end of that chappy, I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think. I'm thinking that this really isn't one of my best, but hopefully you guys will like it! Please review and let me know what you think! And I wanna say thank you to all my readers and everyone who reviewed my story! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! R&R! The next chappy will be up soon!**


	9. Is It Really True!¿

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does! If I owned Harry Potter I would have way better things to do then to write this fanfic! EXAMPLE: Sit in a hot tub full of diamonds ('cuz I would be sooo damn rich from sellin' all those books!) and rose petals with Harry, and then all he's wearing is that Speedo… and I notice just how big he is blush and I get really turned on… I look him up and down and see how sexy he is… and I could tell he wants me by the look he's giving me… the burning lust in his shining emerald green eyes… and then we…  
Oh shit, sorry blushes uhh… I'm back to the real world now… well ummm… that's not happening…**

A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry for that little "fantasy" I had goin' on back there! winks I do wish it was real… well anyways! I hope I'm gonna be able to update this chappy a little faster than the last one, but the last one was really really long, over 9000 words, so that's why lol! Well yep, here's the next chappy! Please R&R!

Chapter 9:

Is It Really True!

**In the Teachers' Lounge…**

Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and Rubeus Hagrid were impatiently waiting for Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore to return from the Gryffindor Prefect rooms. The three professors couldn't imagine what was taking Albus and Remus so long to get back. It had been over an hour since they had left, and no one had heard from them.

Snape looked around the room at the other two professors, with his usual cold glare.

"I suppose anyone who goes up to the Gryffindor Prefect rooms doesn't come back," Severus said, a smile curling on his lips at the thought that Harry and Hermione were going to get caught.

"What's takin' 'em so long," Hagrid said, voicing the question.

Minerva looked over at Hagrid and shrugged.

The three professors waited in silence for the other two to return. It felt like hours until they heard the doorknob turning. McGonagall, Snape, and Hagrid all jumped up at the same time to their disappointment when they realized that it wasn't Dumbledore and Lupin that walked into the room.

"What's all the excitement?" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed.

"Oh, it's you," Hagrid said, frowning, as the rest of the professors sat back down in their previous seats. Madame Pomfrey walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" she said loudly, wanting an answer.

"Oh, we're waiting for Albus and Remus to come back," Minerva said unclearly.

"Come back from where?" Poppy asked, getting impatient.

"The Gryffindor Prefect rooms," Minerva continued giving Madame Pomfrey short answers.

"And…" she pressed on.

"And what?" McGonagall asked her.

"I'd like to know what's going on!" Poppy exclaimed once again.

"Oh, right, sorry, we've just been waiting for so long already… Severus, you tell her, you were there when it happened," Minerva explained.

Snape rolled his eyes, but gave into repeating the story for Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh, fine… well, last night, I was doing my normal rounds around the castle to make sure there were no students out of bed, and I was in Gryffindor Tower, and I heard…" Snape coughed, "… sounds," he continued.

Poppy Pomfrey raised an eyebrow, "What kind of _sounds_?" she asked curiously, feeling left out that she didn't know about it sooner.

Minerva looked up, "Well… _sounds_… you know what kind of _sounds_!" McGonagall exclaimed, refusing to say it straight out.

"Oh… those kind of _sounds_," Poppy said, leaning in as she motioned for Snape to continue his story.

Severus rolled his eyes once again, "Minerva, you can tell the rest," he said, becoming annoyed.

"Oh, alright, well then, a couple hours ago, the three of us, including Remus and Albus were sitting here, discussing the usual topics, with the same thought in the back of all our minds, when Rubeus here, brought it up, which caused us to become even more curious about what was going on," Minerva began her explanation.

"What's with all the suspense? Just tell me what's going on!" Madame Pomfrey said loudly.

"Have yeh noticed that Harry 'n Hermione are gone?" Hagrid said, seeing that McGonagall wasn't going to finish the story.

"Err… well I haven't seen them, but I never paid much attention to it, since I've been in the Hospital Wing most of the time," Poppy stated, becoming even more confused than she had been earlier.

"Well, they're the Gryffindor Prefects, and they haven't been anywhere they were supposed to be, and we haven't seen them at all in the Great Hall at meals," Minerva started explaining again.

"Oh dear… and Severus heard… uhh…" Madame Pomfrey coughed, thinking out loud, as she put two and two together.

"Well, yes," Minerva said, making it all clear for Poppy.

"So, Albus and Remus have gone where exactly?" Madame Pomfrey asked, wanting to know exactly what was going on.

"They went to the Gryffindor Prefect rooms to see if Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are up there, and by the amount of time that Albus and Remus have been gone, either they are up there, or they got lost, most likely the first one," Minerva said, giving all those in the room a stern look.

"Oh dear, I expect better from Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger! Should we go up and see what's going on?" Pomfrey suggested, slightly shocked by the news.

"I'd rather not," Severus stated coldly, "Like I said before, I am not prepared to see Potter's shlong, and we all know it's up there," he continued, smirking.

"Severus, I have told you already, that is completely inappropriate!" Minerva said, angrily.

"And I have told you already, it's inappropriate, yet it's true, and speaking of Potter and Granger, I'm sure I heard a distant scream not more than a few minutes ago," Severus stated, coolly, his lips curling into a smile.

"Oh dear, are you sure about all of this? Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger? This is so hard to believe!" Madame Pomfrey whispered, slightly shaken by this.

"Yes, Poppy, we're almost positive, we also found it hard to believe, but there's no other logical explanation," Professor McGonagall explained.

There was a slight moment of silence, and everyone was deep in thought. Professor Snape was simply sitting and staring into nothingness with a smug look on his face. He had always hated the Granger girl, but he could never get anything on her, and now, finally there was something she had done wrong. Snape smiled to himself. One of his cold, satisfied smiles.

Just then, Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin entered the Teachers' Lounge where the rest of the professors were curiously awaiting the information that would be brought back to them.

"So…" Severus Snape started coldly, "Have you found what I specified you would?" he continued, as all the professors noticed the dazed look on Professor Lupin's face and a little bit of an extra twinkle in Albus Dumbledore's eye.

"Oh yes," Lupin laughed nervously.

Minerva McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked sternly, "I'm going to have to have a talk with Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger when I get the chance," Professor McGonagall continued strictly.

"Albus, have you stopped their nonsense for the time being?" Minerva asked seriously.

"They're teenagers, let them have fun, Minerva," Albus said, calm written all over his face as always. The same calm that Professor Albus Dumbledore was known for having in even the most desperate and serious moments.

Professor McGonagall stared at him, shock written all over her face.

"This is serious Albus! It won't be just fun anymore when Ms. Granger is carrying Mr. Potter's child!" McGonagall said, not believing what Albus was saying, "How could you say a thing like that? You're their headmaster!" Minerva yelled, giving him a death glare.

"They're responsible kids, you said it yourself, this is Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, there shouldn't be any problems. And if you were there seeing what Remus and I were seeing, you wouldn't have stopped them either," Albus explained seriously, then chuckled as he remembered how badly Harry wanted them to leave.

"Really? And why is that?" Minerva continued angrily.

"Because Minerva, the way that they love each other and care for each other is beyond anything else I've ever seen," Professor Dumbledore stated truthfully.

"Fine Albus, if you're sure, but I'm warning you that nothing too good can come out of this," Minerva said with the same sternness.

"Let Potter and Granger shag all they want, as long as we don't have to see it," Severus continued coldly.

Madame Pomfrey looked as though she was about to pass out at any moment.

Albus chuckled, "Oh, hello Poppy, I see you have joined us," he said cheerfully.

"What did you see?" she said, almost too quickly, she had refused to believe what was happening until now. The other professors had already had time to let it sink in, but she hadn't known anything about until only a few minutes ago.

Remus grinned widely, as he sat down in his previous seat and Albus did the same.

"Remus, this is not a laughing matter!" McGonagall scolded him.

"Oh, that's what you think, that was… hmm… how to describe it, I'm not sure… possibly the most amusing thing I have ever seen in my life!" Remus exclaimed as he laughed.

"What can possibly be so amusing about this situation!" Minerva continued to scold him.

"Oh, many, many things Minerva… many, many things," Remus whispered, a wide grin plastered across his face.

"Like…" Professor McGonagall spoke strictly, and as though she was challenging him.

Lupin burst into laughter, "Like… a-a, thong… on… th-the door… a-and…" Lupin gasped for breath, laughing harder than he had in a long time.

"A-and… th-the l-look on Harry's f-face wh-when she…" Remus said, laughing too hard to finish his sentence.

"Oh, I must admit, it really was greatly amusing," Albus admitted, smiling slightly, as his eyes twinkled brighter.

Lupin slowly stopped laughing as everyone stared.

"Oh, Albus, I must ask you before I forget," Lupin said, matter of factly, "About that spell, is there one?" he asked, curiously, and almost desperately.

"Well, Remus, I don't think so, I believe that the size we are meant to have, is the size that we are meant to keep, and it shouldn't be changed," Albus stated, wisely.

"B-but… Harry… how come he got eight inches and not me!" Lupin asked, becoming desperate.

All of the Professors' eyes widened.

"Eight inches! Oh, dear!" Madame Pomfrey whispered to herself.

"Remus, that is an inappropriate topic to be discussing!" Minerva began angrily, "But, err… how do you know that sort of information?" she asked, becoming slightly curious.

Lupin burst into laughter once again, "Well, naturally I would be curious, so I asked them, and at first they didn't want to say anything, but Hermione made clear that it really 'turned her on' and then when Harry desperately wanted us to leave, I told him that I wouldn't leave until they told me and it just kind of flew out of his mouth," Lupin said in about two breathes before he burst out laughing again.

"How did he, you know, say it?" Poppy asked, curiously.

Albus just sat there looking back and forth between Remus laughing, and the wide eyes of the other professors.

"Well, he kinda just said it, like it was no big deal, I could tell he wanted us out, so he just said it really quick, like 'It's eight, ok?' and I was just shocked so I just had to ask, so I said '_Inches?_' and Harry just said 'Yes, _Inches_,' like in the tone of voice like he didn't care what he was saying, he was just angry with us still being there, you know?" Lupin laughed harder at the thought.

"So, he really is, _eight inches_, he wasn't lying!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, as party a question, but more of a statement, as her eyes widened more.

"What's with this sudden surprise about Potter's shlong? We know it's been there forever, and I don't want to hear more!" Snape exclaimed, with slight envy in his voice.

"But, _eight inches_, Albus? Are you sure? Is that even possible?" Minerva whispered, finding it hard to believe.

"Yes, Minerva, it is possible, and Remus and I are positive, it was clear by the manner Harry said it, that he was completely serious about it, and that he was being truthful," Albus said, "Now, that's the end of this discussion," he said calmly, "Remus, if you have further questions about this, you may ask me later, but I am sure I will have no way to give you exactly what you want," Albus stated, ending the conversation.

There was silence in the room for a moment, and it was obvious that all the professors wanted to say something else, and it was obvious that they all had second thoughts about the information they had received, but no one dared to say anything, after Dumbledore had clearly ended the conversation.

Hagrid had obviously had little to say about the whole situation, so he was barely involved in the conversation.

Minerva McGonagall sighed, and decided that it would be okay to return to the previous topic.

"Albus? Do you really think it's all right to let Mr. Potter and Miss Granger do this? Even if they are in love, there are still consequences to their actions," she asked quietly, breaking the silence that seemed to last hours, but was really only minutes.

"Yes, Minerva, I am sure about this," he said calmly, "They are both responsible enough to know what's right for them, and I will not stop them from doing what's right, they are truly in love, I haven't seen pure love like this since Lily and James, and I am not prepared to say one word to them to stop them from doing anything," Albus continued calmly.

Minerva sighed, she knew that the love between Harry and Hermione was special, but she didn't want to believe that two of her best students were doing something like this.

"But Albus, Lily and James didn't do things like this," she retaliated, but still spoke quietly.

Albus chuckled.

Minerva's eyes widened at the new bit of information, which was clear from the way Dumbledore had reacted.

"When?" she whispered.

"When they were about Mr. Potter and Miss Granger's age," Albus said, still chuckling lightly.

Remus' eyes widened, "Whoa, whoa, too much information!" he exclaimed.

Albus chuckled once again, as his eyes shined with excitement at the thought of the two teenagers that were Harry's parents, but his laugh quickly subsided as all the professors thought of their death.

The room once again fell silent, for the third time that night. All the professors thought silently to themselves about the current situation they had with Harry and Hermione, and it was clear to all of them that Harry and Hermione were truly in love.

The love that they felt for each other was the deepest, purest, most passionate feeling that existed in this world. They felt safe as long as they were together, and they felt that when they weren't together, life wasn't worth living at all.

**A/N: Alrighty, well that's the end of that chapter! Sorry that it was a lot shorter than the last one, but it was 7 full pages (Times New Roman, size 12) so it's not really short, it's actually my 2nd to longest chapter, after the last one. I just felt that I should finish off what I left off with in the last chapter (like I told you guys in the Author's Note from the last chapter… the chapter was getting really really long and I really wanted to update because it already took really long for me to update and if I added this onto it then it would be like 27 pages (and this is all without the Authors' Notes or replies) and it would have taken an extra few days). So basically I just decided to finish off the idea in the 9th chapter. I have lots of ideas for the next chappy, and I'm sorry that there was no Harry and Hermione in this chap, but I just thought I had to get this part into the story. I felt naked without it LOL! Well yep! R&R!**

Thanks: Kat69159, Antanaqui, Harmony8390, AnimesFireBaby, dude731, Emily O., Double Bass Babe, someweaslychic, lili-potter8907, SkibbyGuy56, FireMoonGoddess, Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, darkinvader, The Gryffindor Drummer, call me brit, Jarno, americanidolfreak, aTrueBlueKUNUCK, thebestauthoreverwhohasyettocomeoutwithastory, aflockofthese, juhi, taylor-p., princesstiggeroe, Harry's Twin, harkat mulds, Harry-and-Hermione-4ever16, swampthang, gatepirate61, the one who reads, Glacius Tears, Anakin34567, PenMaster6000, peachie1st, and bohemia4ever! 

A/N: Hey there! I know I keep asking you these weird questions and stuff, but I like to run things by my readers:-D  
_WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF FLASHBACKS OF LILY AND JAMES, MAYBE FROM DUMBLEDORE OR LUPIN OR ANYONE WHO KNEW THEM BACK THEN!_  
_Basically the end of this chapter got me thinking about that, like little flashbacks of Lily and James when they were in Hogwarts, totally being normal teens lol… I have no idea whether I'm gonna do this or not, for all I know, there might be one in the next chapter, or there might not be anything like this at all, but I'm curious about what you guys think… so let me know in your reviews! Thanks!_


	10. Up and About

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does!**

**A/N #2: OK, so here's the 10th chappy! Harry and Hermione are actually going to get out of their bedroom, either at the end of this chapter or in the next chapter… So you can look forward to that… and that "plot" I've been talking about will start to form in probably the next chapter! Once again, I'm so sorry that I took a century to update this story… it was driving me way crazier than you, because I kept thinking that I needed to continue the story, and it just never happened… I kept writing paragraphs and falling asleep and things like that… I'm so sorry! I mustn't keep you from the story any longer… R&R!**

Chapter 10:

Up and About

The sunlight shone through the windows lighting up the bedroom, as the soft breeze blew, causing the curtains to blow open and then close again.

Harry and Hermione had just had the most wonderful night of their lives. More than they had ever expected. They were able to really open up to each other and show the other their true feelings and for Harry this was completely knew.

Harry had always kept his emotions deep inside him and made sure that no one would know what he was really feeling in his heart. He didn't want anyone to know about the fear he felt, or how desperate he was to find someone who would care for him. The previous night, Harry was able to open his heart to Hermione. He was able to let all of his emotions flow out of his eyes and into her through his kiss. Harry trusted Hermione more than he ever thought he would be able to trust anyone in this whole world, and he didn't want to keep anything from her. He wanted her to know everything he was feeling, and he was getting sick of holding it in, he was beginning to feel like he was suffocating with all that emotion hidden so deep inside him for so long. Letting it out was like a deep breath of fresh air after being plunged into a bottomless pool of icy cold water.

He never imagined how amazing it would feel to completely relax and just let everything out, to feel like there was not one worry left in the world. He never imagined that he would ever feel as though there was someone who understood him, and was ready to stand right by his side, no matter how much danger he was in. Someone who was ready to risk their life for him, and even give up their own life, and be content, as long as they died knowing that he was safe.

Hermione was this someone. Hermione was this amazing person that Harry had never imagined he would find; the person that Harry had only seen in the shadows of a dark room in his dreams, secretly protecting him, making him feel safe. A person who watched over him and would care for him forever.

The two teenagers were now asleep, and it was the first time, in what felt like forever, that Harry was able to sleep this well at all.

"Hermione…" Harry moaned softly in his sleep, as his eyes slowly opened to the site of an angel in front of him. She looked perfect. The sunlight glistening on her cheeks, her hair cascading down her back as she laid with her head on Harry's chest. Her scent of cinnamon and vanilla filling his nostrils, as he buried his face in her hair. He closed his eyes, and just lay there. For all he knew, an hour could have passed, but he didn't care. He was just so relaxed lying there, feeling her warm, bare skin next to his. Feeling her hair tickle his chest lightly as she shifted in her sleep.

Harry sighed deeply, a relaxed content sort of sigh, as he opened his eyes and looked down at her once again. She looked absolutely gorgeous, and so peaceful. Harry couldn't help but reach down and stroke her cheek gently, as he marveled at how beautiful she always looked, no matter the situation.

Harry watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed peacefully. He couldn't help but think about just how much he loved her. Just how right if felt to be lying in bed next to her, with absolutely nothing separating his bare flesh from hers, and just how easily he could picture himself spending the rest of his life with her, and he knew that's what he wanted. He knew it days ago, but this moment confirmed it. At this moment, he felt it for the first time throughout his whole body, his mind, his heart, and his soul. It was as if the rest of his life was planned out in his mind, and Hermione would be part of it, a very large part of it. As a matter of fact, she had absolutely everything to do with it.

Harry was deep in thought, as he lay there, staring at her angelic features, waiting for her to open her gorgeous eyes, so cinnamon brown could meet emerald green, the world around them becoming no longer important. It was a relaxed wait, as he slowly stroked Hermione's hair, continuing to study her intently.

Hermione's stunning cinnamon brown eyes fluttered open, as she looked straight into a pool of sparkling emerald green.

"I could wake up like this every morning," Hermione whispered, barely audible, as she gave him her famous angelic smile.

Harry grinned seductively, "I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning," he whispered as he laid his hand on her bare hip, "Especially with the memories of the night before lingering in my mind," he whispered softly, kissing her jaw.

Hermione purred, "You have no idea what you do to me, Potter," she mumbled as she buried her face in his neck kissing it softly.

"Mmm… I might have an idea," Harry spoke quietly, smiling, now rubbing her hip softly, and slowly moving to her inner thigh.

"Mmm… Harry, not again, I'm tired, and I need to take a shower," Hermione moaned into his neck.

"I'm pretty drained too," Harry said laughing, "Hmmm, about that shower… I think I need one too," Harry whispered, winking.

"So, go take one," Hermione said casually, trying almost unsuccessfully to keep her lips from curling into a slight smile.

"Aww, Mione…" Harry whined, with mock disappointment, seeing her smile.

"What?" Hermione asked, continuing her act.

"You know what," Harry pouted.

"Aww, don't give me that look," Hermione smiled. Harry grinned as he kissed her deeply.

Hermione moaned softly, and gripped his shoulders, pulling him up from the bed, their lips still connected. She slowly pulled him with her, never breaking the kiss, one hand still on his shoulder, the other cupping his cheek, pulling her closer to him. Hermione stepped off the bed backwards, one leg first, then the other, as Harry slipped his tongue into her mouth. He gripped her hip with one hand, pushing her closer to him, as he cupped her cheek, Hermione's hand moving to the back of his neck, as she moaned into his mouth.

They were now off of the bed, and their lips didn't leave each other's for even a moment. Hermione gripped Harry's shoulders, pushing him onto the couch, as she moved on top of him, lips still connected. Their clothes were still piled on the couch, causing Harry to lie down on top of them. He pulled them from under him and threw them onto the floor, moaning into the kiss as Hermione ran her hands up his hard chest.

Harry loved the feeling of having Hermione on top of him, her fingertips gently caressing every part of his body in turn, and him doing the same to her. They loved each other desperately. So much that they felt themselves suffocating while away from each other.

They could never get enough. Even during the most intimate moments, they felt like they wanted more. No matter how far they went it was never enough. They were madly in love, and the physical attraction was unbearable, to the point where they were simply desperate to feel each other's bodies every moment of every day, and their love made their desire almost overwhelming. It was impossible for them to keep their hands off of each other.

The kiss was finally broken, leaving Harry and Hermione panting heavily in attempt of catching their breath.

"Harry…" Hermione moaned in between breaths, as she felt his erection graze her inner thigh.

Harry ran his fingers through her hair.

"You really are amazing, Mione, you see what you do to me?" Harry said, just below a whisper. He removed one hand from her hair and moved it down her neck, then her shoulders, her arms, her waist, her hips, her thighs. Hermione shivered under his gentle touch. She felt as though she had currents of electricity running up and down her body. And it felt good, really good.

"I still can't believe this isn't a dream. I can't believe such bliss can exist in the world," Hermione whispered, laying her head on Harry's chest, "Harry, tell me this isn't all a dream," she continued, running her hands up and down his muscular abs.

"This isn't a dream, my love, I'm right here, and I'm never leaving, I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be with you," Harry whispered back to her softly, laying his hand on top of hers.

"Do you mean that Harry?" Hermione said, tears threatening to fall.

"I love you more than anything you could ever imagine, my darling, and I would be prepared to cut off my arm just to prove my love for you, and this is coming straight from my heart, I mean every word I'm saying to you, Mione, you're like a bright light in the darkness in most fearful times. You make me feel like I have someone there for me, for the first time in my whole life, I feel like I have something worth living for, Hermione, you're everything to me, without you, my life would be completely pointless, there would be no reason for living," Harry whispered truthfully.

"Oh… Harry…" Hermione whispered, tears running down her cheeks, "I love you so much. I'm the luckiest girl on earth to have you, you're just amazing Harry, everything you do is amazing," Hermione continued.

Harry cupped her cheeks softly, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"Mione, I don't think I'll ever be able to get my hands off of you, I just want to make love to you all day and all night for the rest of my life," Harry mumbled, kissing her softly, then proceeding to trail light kisses down to her neck.

"I wouldn't mind that in the least bit," Hermione stated, just below a whisper, as she continued to stroke Harry's chest.

"How about that shower, Ms. Granger? Isn't that what we got out of bed for in the first place," she said, grinning, as his emerald green eyes sparkled. That was the famous Potter grin that Hermione knew and loved. The same grin that made her weak in the knees.

Hermione grinned back mischievously, "I would love a shower right about now," she whispered, gripping his shoulders and pulling him up with her, as she pressed her lips against his. Harry groaned softly, as Hermione dragged him towards the bathroom, as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth, and exploring it desperately, his hands resting on her hips.

They stumbled into the bathroom, and then into the shower, as Hermione pushed Harry into the wall and laid one hand on his cheek, and the other on the side of his neck, slowly traveling to his hair and running her fingers through it. Harry gripped her hips with both hands as their tongues dueled more fiercely then ever.

Hermione leaned into him, arching her back as she felt Harry's erection pushing up against her, begging to be inside her once again.

"Hermione…" Harry groaned and they broke the kiss in desperate need of catching their breaths, "I love you," he whispered.

Hermione smiled as she opened her eyes and gazed up at him, "I love you too Harry," she whispered back.

"You're truly an angel, Hermione. This is all too good to be true. I don't deserve you," Harry murmured into her hair.

"Harry, it's I who doesn't deserve you," Hermione countered.

Harry smiled, "We could argue about this forever, can't we?" Harry asked.

Hermione leaned in, smiling mischievously, "We can, but we wont, because we have much, _much_ better things to do," she said so quietly it was barely heard as she kissed him deeply once again, running her hands up his chest and around his neck.

Harry pulled her closer to him, returning the kiss, his hands still holding onto her hips. Hermione purred as she grinded her hips into his, causing him to groan deeply.

"Hermione, please…" Harry moaned, causing her to smile.

"You're just going to have to be patient, Harry," Hermione whispered into his ear seductively, nuzzling his neck.

"Why are we in a shower with no water?" Harry asked, his voice low, as he ran his fingers through her hair, one hand rubbing her hip.

"Would you like for me to turn the water on, Mr. Potter?" Hermione teased, biting on his ear gently as she purred.

"I would love if you would turn the water on," Harry whispered breathlessly, his heart beating twice its normal speed.

Hermione grinned seductively as she reached sideways, turning the handle, causing hot water to run down their bodies, making them want each other more than they already did, if possible.

"Mione…" Harry moaned, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss, their tongues beginning to duel almost instantly.

The water gently tickled down their bare flesh as the room steamed up, creating the sensual atmosphere they were longing for.

"Harry…" Hermione breathed, beginning to gently kiss his neck, as Harry laid a hand on her rear, running his fingers over her inner thigh, as he pulled her leg up and gently wrapped it around his waist.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, as Harry turned around so that she now had her back against the wall.

"Harry, make love to me," she whispered, breathing deeply as she ran her fingers through his hair, soaked from a mixture of sweat and water. Hermione wrapped her other leg around him, as Harry held her up, pushing himself into her, his lips caressing her neck, kissing it softly. Hermione tilted her head back, a quiet moan escaping her lips.

Harry froze, waiting for approvable to continue. Hermione nodded, as she buried her face in his neck, continuing to play with his hair.

"Harry, please… don't stop," she murmured, closing her eyes. Harry nuzzled her cheek, as he slowly began moving in and out.

"Faster, Harry… please…" she whispered between soft moans, grinding her hips into his, causing a groan to escape his lips, as he started to pick up speed.

He kissed her deeply, all his passion, his love, and his desire radiating through his body into hers. The heat was becoming unbearable as they clung to each other, Hermione gripping Harry's shoulders, as they continued to move together. Hermione was on the verge of screaming, as they both panted, nearing their peak. They felt as though their bodies were one, the rhythm they had, the way they reached their climax together, and the way they came together, moaning each other's names between heavy breaths.

Harry turned around so that he had his back against the wall, still holding Hermione up, and leaning against it, in fear that his knees would buckle, as he slowly pulled out of her, and lowered her down, so she could stand on her own, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered into his neck, half moaning, still trying to catch her breath.

"I love you, Mione, so much," Harry murmured into her hair as he ran his fingers through it.

Hermione smiled angelically, "I love you too, Harry," she said, continuing to whisper.

Harry grinned, "So how about the actual showering part of the shower?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

Hermione giggled, "Well, it is what we came here for in the first place, isn't it?" she whispered, leaving a small trail of kisses on his neck.

Harry picked up the shampoo, and squeezed some out onto his hand, beginning to lather it into Hermione's hair, as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, enjoying the feeling of hot water on her body and Harry's fingers running through her hair.

Harry massaged her scalp with the tips of his fingers, and made sure that her hair was completely covered in shampoo, before helping her wash it off.

He then took the bar of soap, stood behind her, and began to wash her, beginning at her shoulders and moving down, taking extra long lathering her breasts, then continuing to her stomach, then to her legs. Harry slowly moved up and down her legs, first moving down her outer thighs, coming back up to her inner thigh and right back down, then moving up her other leg, each time, coming closer to her opening, slowly driving her mad.

He then lathered between her legs, moving up her rear and her back, coming over her shoulders and down her arms. Hermione just stood still, enjoying all the feelings that washed over her as Harry's hands ran up and down her body, causing her to shiver every few moments, as she closed her eyes. Once he was done, he washed all the soap off of her, noticing that he had once again become hard.

Hermione opened her eyes and turned around to face him as their eyes met.

Harry smiled, a mischievous sparkle in his gorgeous green eyes, "All clean," he whispered.

"Now it's my turn," she whispered back, eying his body, noticing how gorgeous he looked, droplets of water trickling down his well-toned chest and abs, and his…

'_Oh God,'_ she thought as she sighed almost dreamily, but then looked back up to his face, blushing, when she noticed where she was staring.

Harry grinned one of his most charming grins. Hermione smiled, feeling as though she was about to melt right in front of him.

Hermione picked up the bottle of shampoo and squeezed the shampoo out onto her hand, standing in front of Harry and beginning to lather it into his hair.

Harry couldn't help but watch her breasts moving slightly as she began to massage his scalp, then washing the shampoo out of his hair.

Hermione picked up the bar of soap and began to wash his shoulders and his arms, then running her hands down his hard chest and abs, marveling at how amazing they felt under her touch. She couldn't help but trace every muscle before she moved on, causing Harry to go mad with desire. Her fingers began trailing down to his erection as she slowly wrapped her hand around it and began to stroke it softly. Harry groaned, resisting the urge to pull her to him and take her once again.

"Hermione… please…" Harry moaned, not knowing how much longer he could hold himself back. Hermione smiled mischievously, as she began to stroke him only slightly quicker, repeatedly moving her hand up and down his erection, until Harry reached his release, throwing his head back, as her name escaped his lips.

"Oh Merlin… Hermione…" Harry groaned huskily, as he rested one hand on the side of her neck, and the other on her hip, capturing her lips in a desperate and passionate kiss, a moan of approval emitting from the back of her throat, as she felt what seemed like hundreds of electric currents coursing through her body.

Harry licked her bottom lip, requesting entrance into her mouth, as she gladly granted him permission to taste and explore her, as Harry let out yet another groan. Hermione moved one hand to the back of his neck, the other gripping his shoulder, and she pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss, as she felt his every muscle pushing back against her soft, yet toned figure.

Moments later, Harry broke the kiss, his breathing quick and erotic, as Hermione moved her hand from the back of his neck to run her fingers through his hair, burying her face in his shoulder as she leaned into him.

"Hermione… I don't think I can hold myself back much longer… We better end this shower soon, before I have an overwhelming desire to carry you to bed and ravish your body all day and all night for the next ten years," Harry whispered, his voice hoarse and low, making Hermione shiver.

"I wouldn't mind that in the least bit, Mr. Potter, but sadly we have classes starting tomorrow which we must attend," Hermione stated, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"That's my Hermione," Harry whispered, referring to the way she was so serious about her studies, and the way she always pointed out the obvious.

Hermione grinned, "Oh, so I'm _yours_ now Mr. Potter," she asked playfully, her eyes twinkling with desire as she looked up at him.

"As I am yours," Harry replied, kissing her neck softly.

"Does that mean I can do this?" Hermione whispered seductively, as she began tracing his muscles, moving her hand to his hard arse and up his back, tracing every muscle in the process, the soft and gentle touch of her fingers causing him to shiver slightly, closing his eyes.

"Oh yes, my Hermione, any time you please for as long as you like," Harry groaned softly, moving the hand which was still rested on her neck to run his fingers through her hair, also tightening his other hand's grip on her hip as he pulled her to him, wanting to feel every inch of her body pressed against his.

"Harry… You're going to later regret having said that," Hermione said, her voice soft and seductive, as she brought her hand up to the back of his neck, and then higher, entangling her fingers in his silky jet-black hair, as she began kissing his neck softly.

"Mione, I'm sure I'll _never_ regret having said that," Harry told her, sincerely, as he began to rub her hip slowly, causing Hermione to instinctively grind her hips into his, receiving a groan from Harry, as he held her hips close to his, wanting her to feel the effect she had on him.

Hermione purred with pleasure. To her, there was nothing better than the feeling of Harry's hard muscles against her stomach, and the feel of his well toned arse against her legs when she wrapped her legs around his waist, and what brought her desire to the max, was feeling his erection pushing up against her hip, or her stomach, as they stood so close together, and knowing that it was for her.

"Merlin… Hermione… we have to stop, as much I would love to make love to you over and over, countless times… we have to stop… Lupin and Dumbledore already know what we're doing up here… we have to show up for lunch at least… I hate the thought of leaving… and not being able to feel you against me… but we have to stop," Harry whispered, pausing between sentences to trail soft kisses down her neck. He couldn't bear having her so close to him, when he was so aroused, and knowing that they couldn't possibly make love forever.

"I know… You're right Harry… how about this… I'll go and get dressed… and you… you compose yourself…" Hermione insisted, referring to his erection, still pushing against her hip, as her breath quickened as a result of Harry continuing to trail kisses down her neck, and back up again to her jaw.

"Go before I'm unable to control myself any longer," Harry said, his voice deep and hoarse, as each word, no, each syllable sent electric currents through Hermione's body, her desire for him doubling. Harry reluctantly removed his hand from her hip, quickly wishing he had kept it there for at least a second longer.

Hermione detangled her fingers from his hair as she took half a step back, instantly missing the feel of his skin against hers. She looked him up down, and smiled meeting his eyes.

"Harry, whatever you're doing, keep it up," she whispered, as she kissed him tenderly, leaving the shower and then the bathroom without a backward glance, leaving Harry weak kneed, and unable to stand without the support of the shower wall behind him.

Harry closed his eyes, and sighed deeply, as he reached sideways and turned the knob, causing cold water to pour over him, another sigh escaping his lips. Suddenly, he felt so alone without Hermione in his arms as she had been continuously for the past two days, this being the morning of their third day at Hogwarts.

Harry picked up the bar of soap and finished washing himself within minutes, then standing under the shower, closing his eyes, and allowing the cold water to pour over him for what felt like it could have been hours, but what probably only a couple minutes.

Then he turned off the water, stepping out of the shower and briefly drying himself off with a towel, not even bothering to wrap it around his waist as he left the bathroom to find Hermione sitting on the edge of her bed, dressed in a short gray skirt, and a fitted off-white sweater, her Hogwarts robes lying on the bed next to her. She had dried her hair; undoubtedly with a spell she'd read in one of her many books. It flowed beautifully to her shoulders, and the sunlight shining from the window made her face glow brightly. Harry hadn't known how long he'd stared, as he watched Hermione grin at him, looking him up and down.

"Harry darling, are you trying to make me want to rip my own clothes off and push you onto the bed and straddle you?" she pouted, playfully.

Harry came back to his senses as he realized he'd been standing in from of her, completely undressed, and staring at her.

"I wouldn't mind that in the least bit," Harry said, his shining emerald green eyes boring into her.

"Harry, please… if you value my sanity you'll get dressed, as quickly as possible," Hermione whispered, unable to tear her eyes away from him as they continued to wander all over his body and to places they shouldn't. Harry smiled at the expression on her face as she continued to stare.

"So you think I'm just so unbelievably ugly that you can't bear to look at me in fear of going mad from the terrible ugliness that is me," Harry stated, trying to sound serious, but failing.

"Oh Harry, quit the opposite… definitely quit the opposite, Harry, you're just so damn sexy that if I stare at you for one more moment I might be blinded by your sexiness," Hermione whispered, still unable to look away, sounding quit serious.

"Hermione, sweetheart, are you _trying_ to be blinded by my sexiness?" Harry asked seriously, noticing how she continued to gaze dreamily at his torso.

"See Harry, this is why you should get dressed, because when you're standing here in front of me, so…" Hermione thought for a moment, "so… naked, I can't seem to be able to tear my eyes away from your beautiful sexiness… and in fear of becoming blinded from that beautiful sexiness which is you, I am asking you kindly to take pity on my sanity, and put some clothes on," Hermione stated, matter-of-factly, looking as though she was literally about to rip her own clothes off and push him onto the bed, straddling him.

Harry grinned, "Fine, Hermione, you win," Harry said, pretending to sound disappointed, as he winked and retreated into his room where his luggage had been left in order to find something to wear.

Harry dug through his trunk finally finding a pair of gray pants and a forest green sweater, which brought out his eyes. Harry then took a glance in the mirror, looking himself over quickly, and trying for the infinitive time to unsuccessfully tame his still damp mess of hair.

"Very good choice for you, Mr. Potter," the mirror commented, causing Harry to jump.

"Oh Merlin, I forgot the mirrors at Hogwarts could talk! You scared me half to death!" Harry exclaimed angrily.

"Now, now, Mr. Potter… I did no such thing!" the mirror retaliated.

"Stubborn one, aren't you?" Harry asked it.

The mirror made a sort of "Hmph" sound and said no more, as Harry retreated back into Hermione's room, still looking exasperated.

"Damn talking mirrors," Harry mumbled to himself.

Hermione laughed softly, "Harry, I could hear you yelling at it all the way from here," Hermione stated.

Harry smiled at her, his pointless anger forgotten, "It is bloody annoying you know?" he said softly, as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge next to Hermione, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and gently pulled her into his lap. Hermione inhaled sharply, as she closed her eyes and buried her face in his neck, sighing deeply.

"Mione, baby, are you alright?" Harry whispered, frowning, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me Harry," Hermione replied, her head now lying on his shoulder.

Harry pouted, "Mione, I'll always worry about you, tell me, please," Harry said, as he continued to whisper.

"It's nothing Harry, I just realized how sore I am is all," Hermione gave into his pleading look. Harry ran his fingers through her hair.

"Mione, I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do to help you?" Harry asked gently, but with slight desperation in his voice. Harry hated the thought that Hermione might be in pain because of him.

"Harry, don't you dare be sorry, I'm glad we did what we did," Hermione stated. Harry opened his mouth, ready to retaliate, but Hermione cut him off knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"And Harry, don't you _dare_ blame yourself, and don't you _dare_ say that it's _your_ fault that I'm in pain," Hermione reassured him, before he could even speak.

Harry smiled weakly, "Hermione, have you been practicing Legimency?" Harry asked, actually almost thinking of that as a possibility.

"No, Harry, I've known you for five years, and I know it's just like you to blame yourself for things like this," Hermione stated.

Harry sighed, looking at her seriously, "I just don't want to be in pain or to be uncomfortable… Hermione is anything I can do for you?" Harry asked desperately.

"Harry, it's alright, I'll be okay. Let's just go down to the Great Hall, I'm sure everyone's missing us," Hermione said, trying to distract Harry so that he wouldn't blame himself.

"If you're sure… but Hermione, if you need anything, anything at all… please tell me," Harry almost begged.

Hermione smiled, "Harry, you know you're really sweet. I know I'm said it before, but you really are," Hermione whispered.

"I just care about you Hermione," Harry whispered back, still determined to help her in some way.

"Harry please stop worrying about me, let's go," Hermione said as she slid off his lap, and turned to him waiting for him to stand up.

"Oh, alright," Harry sighed in defeat, as he stood up and took her hand, lacing his fingers into hers, as they walked out of the room together, glancing back only for a second, and smiling at the wonderful memories of the wonderful ways they had been together in the past couple days.

**A/N: Ok, so Harry and Hermione are finally leaving their room… I wonder how everyone will greet them and what people will think… Once again I have to say that I'm really UNBELIEVABLY sorry that I didn't update in so long, and I just hope that it wont happen again, because I desperately love writing my Fan Fiction, but sometimes I get caught up in life and I don't write :'( I'm so sorry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I really REALLY hope to have a new one up soon!**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Thanks to: Jarno, peachie1st, Mystic4 Gohan, HPFan123321, Cripples, Steph, SkibbyGuy56, taylor-p., Double Bass Babe, x3-iheartyou, Syd, Mystery Man X, gatepirate61, Heart of the Phoenix, purplecrazy2291, mysteriouscharm, Snowfallegends, AnimesFireBaby, lillymaid, Christine, Halfbloodprincess15, Daniel-Radcliffe-luvr-21002100, harkat mulds, The Gryffindor Drummer, Apparent Heir 1991, prongs93, Harry'n'Ginny4eva, Artemis Goddess of the Night, Kat69159, Ainederora, old-crow, kenshinlover2002, Daniel Radcliffe's Sex Queen, R.K. Binx, americanidolfreak, Juliana-Potter, dbzgtfan2004, PenMaster6000 (lol), Bookworm, lizzy123, Sweetgirlhplover, jabarber69, Picturesque, ATrueBlueKUNUCK, DestroyerDRT, Imber de caelum, Zerogravityboy1, and Dorian!**


	11. Broken Down

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other character that you might recognize from the book… The lucky lucky lucky J.K. Rowling happens to own our sexy Harry… and that will have to do…

**A/N: Hey again, I'm back with a new chappie! I'm really proud of myself that I've come back to my writing despite my insane schedule… but that's because I've been home for the past week and a half and I've been sick, sitting in my bed with a laptop the WHOLE darn day! But I am hoping that I will be able to write more often… When summer comes (which I can't wait for), I'll probably be working on little chunks of my story almost every night… and just the thought of that makes me excited, because I have so many fantastic ideas for this story, and once it's done… new fanfics, and I just can't wait! Ok, I'm boring you, I'm sorry… on to Chapter 11!**

Chapter 11:

Broken Down

Harry and Hermione proceeded down to the Great Hall, which to them, was an unbelievably long and agonizing walk, full of the suspense of not knowing how their best friends, not to mention the rest of the school, would react to their newly found relationship.

Finally, the couple stopped just in front of the doors to the Great Hall, as Harry reached out his arm, touching it to the door, and readying himself to push it open, revealing his and Hermione's obvious relationship to the entirety of Hogwarts. Harry looked to Hermione, as she comfortingly squeezed his hand, and nodded slightly. Harry looked back to the door and sighed, slowly stepping forward and pushing it open.

Harry and Hermione stepped through the doors of the Great Hall, and as if on queue, all those eating their meals, turned their heads to look at them with shock and surprise written all over their faces. Harry's eyes quickly grazed over each of the house tables in turn, finally falling on the staff table, as each professor stared back at him.

As Harry's eyes rested on Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster smiled and winked at him, his mysterious blue eyes twinkling with amusement, and causing Harry to relax slightly, even in the tension of the moment. His gaze then continued down the table, stopping at Professor McGonagall, who was giving him the sternest look he had ever seen come from her in all his five years at Hogwarts. He knew she would be having a talk with him at the first opportunity. Harry continued to look down the table, as Severus Snape glared at him and smirked that trademark smirk of his that sent shivers down his spine, causing Harry to look away.

Harry looked to Hermione, noticing that she had been looking down at the floor the entire time. He felt like they had been standing in that same spot for at least twenty minutes, but truly only about one minute had passed. Harry sighed and caressed Hermione's knuckles gently with his thumb, as he continued to look at her, causing her to look back up at him, as their eyes met.

"Ron…" Hermione whispered warningly, yet softly, so that Harry alone could hear her, but only barely.

Harry's eyes widened in realization, as he stared back at her, not saying a word. _'Oh God, what will Ron think? We haven't told him anything! We just disappeared! He's our best friend! He'll be so angry!'_ Harry thought in panic as it hit him hard.

Harry quickly turned his head to the Gryffindor table before he lost his nerve. His gaze rested on Ron, who was staring daggers at him. He looked shocked and his jaw was hanging open, but even from how far away he was, Harry could see that his eyes were full of anger, and even hate. Harry suddenly felt overwhelmingly guilty at what he had done to his best friend. Harry knew that Ron felt something slightly more than friendly towards Hermione, and Harry knew that Ron had always resented him for his fame and his wealth. Ron couldn't understand that Harry would have given _anything_ to live the way he did, with a family that loved him, and without constant worry that the Dark Lord would come after him at any moment and take the last of those he loved. Suddenly, Harry felt unbearable anger surging through him. Not anger for the Dark Lord, but anger for Ronald Weasley, that so-called best friend. How could Ron be so selfish! How could he possibly call himself Harry's best friend when he was so insensitive towards his feelings and to the pain that he felt everyday. That horrendous pain that just never seemed to subside!

Harry didn't know how long he had been standing there, glued to the spot, shooting those daggers straight back at Ron, the same way they came at him. It had taken only a minute for Harry's emotions to change so drastically, from the pain of guilt, to the terrible anger he felt at this very moment. Harry had to try his hardest to restrain himself from pulling his hand from Hermione, matching over to Ron, and punching him square in the face with all the physical strength he could possibly muster.

"Harry, relax, you're shaking!" Hermione whispered worriedly, trying to calm him.

Harry finally broke his eye contact with Ron, and looked over at Hermione, instantly feeling his entire body relax, though the anger was still burning through him.

"Hermione… how could he be so insensitive toward the way I feel?" Harry asked her, his voice was firm, yet soft and quiet, his anger directed towards Ron, but he was staying calm as he spoke with Hermione, still speaking much too quietly for anyone else in the Great Hall to overhear their conversation.

"Harry, what are you talking about? It's our own fault! We just disappeared for two days and no one knew where we were! Harry, we're supposed to be Ron's best friends, we're not supposed to leave him to be together somewhere, so that he can wonder where on earth we've been for the past two days!" Hermione whispered fiercely, trying to knock some sense into him.

"Not that, Hermione, I feel guilty enough about that. I just can't believe that Ron could look at me like that and resent me so much, when he has so much more than I do! He has a family to love him; a family who he knows will always be there for him. He doesn't have to live with the constant fear that another one of the people he loves will be killed before his eyes. Hermione, I've just lost the closest thing I've had to a father, and every second of every day I fear that someone else I love and depend on will be taken from me! _Ron_ can't even begin to imagine the pain I feel every single moment of every day! He can't even begin to imagine the nature of the dreams I have. Innocent people being tortured until mad, writhing under the pain of the Cruciatus Curse, being killed mercilessly, and there's nothing I can bloody do! I'm starting to break under the pressure; you can see that, can't you? I've been trying to keep everything in for so long, and I just can't do this anymore. Hermione, you're keeping me alive! I need you so much! But Ron can't understand that, he wants you Hermione, you know that, don't you? He doesn't understand how badly I need you! He has the nerve to be angry with me over it! You're the only person who understands me. Who's _ever_ understood me! Sirius has always been sensitive towards me, but he never _really_ understood me, and now, _he's gone_," Harry said, trying to keep his voice down, but getting more hysterical with every word. Hermione saw the raw emotion etched in his face; she saw the vulnerability about him, as the tears welled in his eyes, threatening to fall, as he swallowed hard, chocking them back, as he turned from her and back to the doors of the Great Halls, pulling them open and marching outside.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, as she ran after him, out of the Great Hall.

The doors of the Great Hall had closed just as Hermione ran through, just in time to witness Harry slipping down the wall just next to the doors, bending his knees and pressing them to his chest, as he buried his face in his hands, and shook with tears.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered comfortingly this time, as she slowly walked over to him, and kneeled next to him, running her fingers through his hair, in an attempt to calm to him down.

Harry looked up at her slowly; tears streaming freely down his cheeks. Hermione almost gasped. She had never seen Harry like this. He looked so vulnerable, and so innocent, yet his eyes full of pain. In that one moment, Hermione knew, Harry was feeling more pain than most witches or wizards have felt in half their lifetime, and that scared her.

Hermione looked straight back at him, feeling so helpless. She could barely even imagine how terrible he felt all the time, she had only felt a small fraction of it herself, but she knew that she would do all she could to make him feel even the smallest bit better than he did now.

"Harry… darling…" she whispered so quietly that he just barely heard her words.

"Hermione…" Harry whispered, his voice shaking with tears, "I need you so much," he choked out for the third time in the past few minutes, as he straightened his legs, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap. Harry buried his face in her neck, as the tears continued to spill, causing Hermione to feel his tears on her neck, as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, trying her best to comfort him. She knew the best she could do right now, was just to be there for him. She couldn't help feeling slightly guilty when she knew that her words were what brought on his emotional speech. What brought _this_ on. Here was _Harry Potter_, crying, in her arms. _Crying_, probably for the first time since he was a small child. He hadn't even cried after Sirius's death. He had turned that pain into anger, anger for everyone around him, even those who didn't deserve it. But now all that pain that was building up within him needed some kind of release. So here he was. He was sobbing in hysterics with his face buried in her neck, wetting it with his tears. Here he was. This vulnerable boy in front of her, who had felt so much suffering during his life time. More than anyone else could know. _No one_ deserved the kind of life he had, and there was nothing she could even do to help him. She couldn't bring Sirius back, or bring his parents back; all she could do was to be there for him, supporting him, and loving him.

"Hermione… he's supposed to be my best friend," Harry choked, as she felt him start to shake harder.

"Shh, Harry, hush my darling," she whispered to him, her voice soft and comforting, as she ran her fingers through his hair, calmingly rubbing his back with her other hand.

"Hermione… I don't want to live anymore… I can't do this any longer… I just want to die… I'm slowly breaking, I can feel it with every breath I take," Harry sobbed, as he tangled his fingers into her hair, clutching it in his fist desperately, as he continued to shake with tears.

"Oh Harry… Harry, my beautiful angel, my sweet love, we'll get through everything together, I'll never leave your side, my darling, everything will be ok, I promise… don't say things like that, my love, my sweet Harry, don't say things like that," Hermione almost begged, her voice soft, as she tried to calm him, her tears now threatening to fall, just at the thought of Harry seeming so helpless; but she held them back, knowing she had to be strong for him right now.

Harry's tears were now beginning to subside, though he was still shaking and sobbing, possibly even more than before, as he desperately held her close to him.

"Hermione, I love you so so much! I-I just don't know what to do anymore! I hate my life so much! I hate having so much responsibility! Hermione, you've heard of the prophecy… I have to battle him, and one of us has to die… and the entire magical world is depending on _me_… and I have so much of my own pain that I just can't bear anymore! It's too much! Everything's just too much! I want to die, Hermione… I just want to die!" Harry exclaimed, as the tears began falling all over again.

Hermione held onto him tighter, and she ran her fingers though his hair, continuing to rub his back soothingly.

"Harry, my handsome love, the war will be over soon. Voldemort will die, Harry you know you can do it, you're powerful, you can destroy him, my darling. Then you won't have to live in fear any longer, and I'll always be with you… I swear it to you with all my heart and soul, that I'll always be with you," Hermione whispered to him.

"Hermione…" Harry whispered, his voice consumed with raw emotion, as he kissed her gently, feeling her respond. A moment later, he broke the kiss, and looked into her eye for the first time since he began to cry. Hermione saw all the emotion written in his eyes. His pain, his anger, his love, and the vulnerability, which was written all over his face, as well. The kiss had calmed him greatly, and his sobbing had ceased. He continued to shake, but now not as violently. His eyes were red, but the tears ceased to fall, as he breathed deeply, trying to calm himself further.

"Hermione… I'm so sorry," he said softly, not believing the way he had just broken down.

"No… no, Harry, don't be! You needed to get it out! I'm always here for you, Harry; I want you to know that. Never forget it. You shouldn't keep all your emotions in like that. It's not healthy, Harry. Let it out. Whenever you need someone to talk to, come to me Harry, and I'll always listen, and I'll help you to the best of my ability. And if you ever feel pain, don't hold it in yourself forever, get it out when you can. You can always come to me. Harry, I love you so much," Hermione whispered to him, wanting him to open up to her, not wanting him to hold his emotion in all the time, not wanting him to turn that into anger.

"Hermione, love, thank you so much. You don't even know how thankful I am to you. You can't even begin to understand how much I need you, and how thankful I'll always be," Harry whispered back to her, as he relaxed the fist that was clutching to her hair, but kept his fingers tangled in it.

"Harry, I'll never ever leave you! I want to help you as much as I possibly can, and I want you to be happy," she told him sincerely.

"Thank you… so much…" he mumbled as he buried his face in her neck once more, tilting his head up a slightly, and kissing her jaw lovingly.

Harry and Hermione were silent for many long moments, just reveling in the feel of the other in their arms. It was a comfortable silence, as they felt no need to speak, and now, both were calm, despite the slight pain and emotion that was raging through their bodies, as they lie there, holding each other on the floor of the corridor.

"Harry, lets go, lets go up to our rooms, lunch will be over soon, and I don't want people questioning us now, lets leave before they see us here," Hermione whispered to him gently, breaking the everlasting silence.

Hermione felt Harry nod slowly into her neck, as he bent on knee, and pushed off the floor, standing up, and pulling her up with him, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hermione, thank you," Harry whispered, referring to what had happened earlier.

Hermione nodded, and she whispered a soft 'You're welcome' into his chest.

Harry smiled weakly at the beautiful angel he was holding in his arms, knowing how lucky he was to have her in his life, and how much he needed her. Knowing that without her, he would have taken his own life long ago, if not now.

Neither felt like speaking much, as Harry released her from his embrace and as he did much earlier, laced his fingers through hers, as they began to walk back up to the Prefect Rooms.

Once they reached Gryffindor tower, they walked a few paces past the Gryffindor Common Room and turned the corner, speaking the password to the portrait of a young maiden in a sky blue dress. The portrait swung open immediately as they climbed in, coming to the Gryffindor Prefects' Common Room. Harry and Hermione had not been to their Common Room yet, since their rooms could also be reached through the standard Gryffindor Common Room, by a small portrait hole in the back of the room, which led them straight to the outside of their sleeping quarters, with no need to even glance into their Common Room.

The Prefects' Common Room was an exact replica of the Gryffindor Common Room. It was the same color with the same fireplace, that Harry had always loved to sit in front of, staring into its shimmering flames. The only difference between the two Common Rooms was that the Prefects' Common Room was much smaller, and contained less chairs and tables and couches. The bedrooms were reached through staircases that looked similar to the staircases in the Gryffindor Common Room, which led to the boys' and girls' dormitories.

Harry and Hermione entered the Common Room, and looked around, smiling only slightly at the familiarity of it all, but at the same time, the new excitement of having it all to themselves. Without a second thought, they headed up the staircase to Hermione's room, where they had spent the past couple days in pure bliss.

They entered the room and closed the door behind them, as Harry yawned slowly. Hermione smiled gently at this and she pulled him to her.

"Tired, huh?" she whispered, into his chest, causing Harry to sigh.

"I just cried out all my energy," Harry whispered back to her, as he gently pushed a stray piece of hair from her face.

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione said, closing her eyes, hating to be reminded of how vulnerable he was and how much obvious emotion pain he was in.

"Harry, how about I get us something to eat from the kitchens? We hadn't eaten anything in two days, and I'm beginning to feel hungry," Hermione suggested.

"I'll come with you," Harry said softly.

"Harry, it's alright… Rest… Lie down… You probably want to think... Just wait here and I'll be back soon, alright?" Hermione whispered, as she pulled away from him and took his hand, leading him over to the now clean and freshly made bed. _'The house elves must have done it while we were downstairs,'_ Hermione thought as she saw this.

Truly, Hermione hadn't wanted Harry to join her in the kitchens, in fear of his bumping into Ron on the way and having a row, or simply the general Hogwarts public questioning them, which Harry wasn't in the state for. She knew that she herself would most likely be interrogated terribly by the entirety of the female population of Hogwarts, but at the moment, she wasn't thinking of herself, and if she didn't get to the kitchens soon, she feared starvation.

Harry sighed softly.

"Alright," he whispered back to her, as he sat down on the edge of the bed, slipping off his shoes.

Hermione smiled at him comfortingly, as she leaned down to him, brushing his hair away from his forehead with one hand, as she laid a gentle kiss on his scar, causing Harry to close his eyes at the feel of her lips on the tender skin.

"Everything will be alright," Hermione whispered, barely audibly, before retreating, giving him another small smile and marching out of the room with determination etched in her soft features.

Harry sighed again, _'It seems to be becoming a habit,'_ he thought, before turning his body to lie his head on the pillow and stretch out his legs, as he rested his arms under his head, staring up at the enchanted ceiling, which had almost gone unnoticed in the past few days. It calmed him greatly. The sky was a clear blue, and Harry found himself wondering what it would feel like to be on his Firebolt again, flying carelessly through the air, the light breeze blowing in his face. It saddened him to think that Hermione would never see such joy. Maybe one day he would convince her come flying with him. At this, Harry smiled to himself, all his troubles forgotten with the simple thought of 'Hermione' and 'flying' in the same sentence. The two things he loved most, the only two things that gave him such a magnificent rush of joy and elation. In different ways, obviously, but it was joy and elation all the same. Of course flying would never give him what Hermione had, someone to love, someone to love him back, and he couldn't stop imagining his life without Hermione. He simply couldn't stop the fear that came in a rush through his body, as he thought that it was likely Hermione would taken from him in the same way in which Sirius and his parents had gone. Harry frowned. The Death Eaters were bound to find out about their relationship now that all of Hogwarts knew. Malfoy knew, and he was sure to let his father in on the little secret. Harry knew it; he could feel it within in, in every bone in his body. The thought of this caused him to shiver sickeningly. He would do everything in his ability to make sure Hermione would be safe. He promised himself he would never let his guard down. From now on, he wouldn't take his eyes off of her. He only hoped it would be enough.

Harry closed his eyes and rolled over onto his side, curling his legs closer to him. He suddenly felt very alone, realizing that this had been the first time since Harry and Hermione had met at platform 9 ¾ days before that they had left each other's side. Harry sighed, already missing the feel of her in his arms, and any simple touch from her at all. He lay there, taking deep and calming breaths, as he drifted between sleep and consciousness, awaiting Hermione's return.

Hermione left her bedroom, sighing at the thought of what might await her as she walked through the corridors of Hogwarts down to the kitchens.

She had been walking, only minding her own business as she saw Ron heading towards her with Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender, and Parvati, _'Oh Merlin, this is just what I was afraid of! They're probably heading up to the Common Room,'_ Hermione thought as she sighed, knowing it was likely they'd seen her even before she'd seen them. Immediately she noticed the way Ron's face distorted in anger as he looked straight at her, and the way Lavender and Parvati had started whispering heatedly.

'_I won't give into them,'_ Hermione thought to herself, _'I won't let up. I'll just make this as quick as possible, so I can get out of here and get back to Harry.' _She couldn't avoid them now and she knew it, even if she made a run for it, they'd already seen her, and she couldn't run forever. She had to face them someday, right?

Hermione stopped right in the center of the corridor, shutting her eyes tightly and taking a deep breath, as she awaited Ron's predictable immature ranting.

Ron almost growled as he stopped right in front of her, the rest of the group stopping behind him as if they were his posse, though Hermione knew they were only acting this way because they knew there would some sort of interesting scene between them that would simply have been a pity to miss.

Hermione opened her eyes, staring back at him just as menacingly as he had stared at her.

"What do you want from me, Ron?" Hermione asked him, annoyance written all over each syllable of every word.

"What do _I_ want from _you_?" Ron yelled, causing Hermione to jump back at the sudden volume of his voice.

"You and Harry, you, you… _slept together_! You're supposed to be my best friends! How could you two do this to me? What were you thinking? You just disappeared for two days and didn't let me know _anything_, and I just sat around wondering where you'd bloody gone!" Ron continued, the same anger emanating from his voice.

"Ron! We did nothing to you! You act as if we betrayed you in some way! You act as if we have to inform you of our every move before we make it!" Hermione said, exasperated, as furry began to rise within her at the thought of the amount of pain he had brought out in Harry.

"It's just not fair to me! You two just went off! If you two aren't going to let me in on anything then where to I stand in this friendship? And one thing I don't understand… why in bloody hell does Harry always have to get all that he wants? He just has to snap his fingers and it comes flying towards him!" Ron said, as Hermione now noticed the jealous aspect in his voice as well as his eyes.

A low growl was emitted from the back of Hermione throat.

"Ron! What do you want me to do about it? We didn't mean for this to happen when we went up to our dorms! What were we supposed to tell you: 'Oh Ron, just in case we end up sleeping together on some mad impulse, be warned that you won't see us for a few days!' Ron, we weren't even together at the time! It just happened, ok? And what do you mean, let you in on it? What do you want, Ron? A three-some? And I think you and Harry have some issues to deal with that don't concern me so save that for later, _Ronald_," Hermione said in only about two breaths, her anger beginning to rise further.

"Where is your _beloved_ Harry? I _would_ like to have a word with him," Ron growled through gritted teeth.

"Ron, now is not the time, alright? You'll get your word in! But honestly _Ronald_, you're being unreasonable!" Hermione hissed at him, using his full name for the second time.

"How am I being unreasonable, Hermione? My two best friends just slept together, and you say I'm being unreasonable! I think you're just too cool about all this! You don't even see the gravity of the situation! Hermione, _you and Harry slept together_!" Ron yelled, his face now beat red.

"Ronald Weasley! I understand what happened, and there's nothing left to understand! I think you're just jealous because Harry got to me before you could!" Hermione said, now yelling.

"I am not jealous! You… You can be with Harry if you want to! I just don't know where I stand," Ron said, his words faltering slightly, but still just as loud.

"Ron! You're our best friend! What more can you want! It obviously runs deeper than that, Ron! I really think that you should save this little interrogation for Harry. I think you two have things you need to clear up. Ron, there's nothing else I can tell you okay? It wasn't supposed to happen, and it wasn't planned in the least bit. Ron, no one knew! What did you want us to do? Send you an owl? 'Hello _Ronald_, Harry and I are currently making love on my bed, and we would just like to inform you of it, so that you simply _know _where we are. I hope this clears things up for you. Love, Hermione' is that what you wanted Ron?" Hermione asked, reciting the mock letter in a goody-two-shoes tone.

"I-I… I don't know, okay! You don't have to get _sarcastic_," Ron exclaimed, stubbornly not willing to admit his defeat without a jab at her words.

"I wasn't being _sarcastic_! I was stating the truth! If that's what you want, I'll speak with Harry, and next time we're shagging I'll write you a letter, details and all," Hermione stated in a matter-of-factly tone, all though she was being terribly sarcastic.

Ron growled, obviously becoming annoyed at his defeat, but still determined to talk with Harry, as he stomped off, Dean, Seamus, and Neville shrugging and walking off to Gryffindor tower, finding nothing else interesting with the situation.

Hermione now regretfully found herself standing before Lavender and Parvati, and she knew, now the _real_ interrogation was to begin. This was confirmed as she saw the broad grins plastered on their faces as they turned to her after yet another session of heated whispering.

"So… Hermione," Lavender began, her grin only growing wider.

"How was it?" Parvati finished the question that Lavender was only ready to begin.

Hermione groaned to herself as she rolled her eyes. _'Let's make this as quick and painless as possible,'_ Hermione thought to herself.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Hermione stated, putting on a straight face as she looked at them levelly.

"Come on Herms… Harry, how was he in bed?" Lavender asked, excitedly awaiting an answer.

"It's really none of your business you know," Hermione said, her voice monotonous.

"Herms, come on, just between us girls. I bet he was wonderful! Being The-Boy-Who-Lived and all. I bet it was amazing, wasn't it, Herms? You can tell us!" Parvati probed, almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"Like I said, it's none of your business," Hermione stated again, this time matter-of-factly.

"Tell us something, Hermione, you can't keep us in the dark!" Lavender whined, her large grin still present.

"I can and I will," Hermione said simply, her face showing no emotion whatsoever.

"I bet he's a devil in bed, I bet he made you scream in pleasure. I bet he's sexy, he's gotta be! All that Quidditch he plays!" Parvati continued probing, this time going way too far, but Hermione pretended as though she took no notice, not wanting to get anything new started up.

"Lavender, Parvati, it's really my own business. If you really want to know that much, go ask Harry, maybe he'll streak for you," Hermione said, sounding dreary, but forced back a small smile at the thought, but at the same time, knowing perfectly well that Harry would never do such a thing.

"I really must get going," Hermione finished, as she pushed past them, quickening her pace and finally sighing with relief once out of earshot. Hermione smiled slightly at the thought of making it through her multiple interrogations with the Gryffindors, but she knew it would be worst when Ron and Harry would finally have to work out their resentment towards each other. They were obviously feeling the same way, but Hermione knew that Ron was being unreasonable, wanting the fame and the fortune, when in reality, that isn't of any importance. While Harry, he simply wanted a family, someone to love, who could love him back, without Voldemort and his Death Eaters coming after them, desperate to eliminate anything in the world that could ever make Harry happy, in even the slightest way. Hermione knew it was a great risk for her to become so close with him from the very beginning, but it was a risk she decided she would be willing to take for him. Now, there was no turning back, and Hermione promised herself she would fight at his side until she couldn't anymore. She promised herself that she would risk her life for him. That she would do anything to make him happy and fill the hole in his heart that had been there ever since the Dark Lord had murdered his parents and he had been sent to live with those terrible muggles.

Hermione sighed. She so badly wanted there to be joy in his life. She so badly wanted to make everything better. So badly that it stung at her heart day and night. She felt as though, maybe, just maybe, if she held him long enough, speaking comforting words to him, everything would suddenly get better, but she knew that was impossible. She knew he depended on her to some extent, but no matter what she did to comfort him, his parents would never return, and his godfather would never return, and that just hurt so much, but there was nothing she could do.

Hermione sighed again, as she shook herself back into the present, remembering the task at hand, when she realized that she had just approached the portrait of fruit. Hermione reached out and ticked the peach gently with her index finger, as a silver doorknob instantly protruded from it. Hermione placed her hand on the doorknob, turning it and opening the door, almost being shocked at the way Dobby, the house elf, momentarily ran to her, hugging her legs tightly, preventing from walking any further in the kitchens.

"Hello Dobby," Hermione said kindly, smiling at the elf slightly, despite her wishes that he would free her legs and grant her the ability to walk once again.

"Harry Potter's Miss! What is you wanting from the kitchens? Dobby is getting Harry Potter's Miss what she likes!" Dobby said urgently, ready to be at her service, as, much to Hermione's relief, he finally released her legs from his tight embrace.

"Well, Dobby, what would you recommend?" Hermione asked gently, not knowing where to start.

"Dobby is getting Harry Potter's Miss whatever she likes!" Dobby repeated, now emphasizing each word as his wide eyes bored into her, a look of utmost respect written all over the small elf's face.

Hermione sighed.

"Well, I guess some sandwiches will be alright, with some pumpkin juice, please," Hermione said, politely. Even though she had been thinking of ending her S.P.E.W. efforts, seeing that not even the elves themselves seemed interested, with the exception of Dobby, Hermione still liked to be as polite to the elves as possible, in addition to seeing as to that they were not required to do any unnecessary work.

Dobby was seen rushing around the kitchens at the speed of light getting together all the ingredients he needed for the sandwiches, as well as a basket to pack them into with the pumpkin juice that Hermione had asked for. Only a few short moments later Dobby came back holding out a giant basket that looked to be containing enough food to feed ten people.

Hermione smiled kindly, thanking Dobby, as she left the kitchens, promising him that she would try and visit more often.

Hermione quickly made her way back to Gryffindor tower and to the Prefect Rooms, feeling guilty that she had kept Harry waiting for so long, but glad that he hadn't come with her while she was interrogated by Ron, Lavender and Parvati.

Hermione feared that the two gossiping girls would indeed take upon her offer. She chuckled to herself at the thought of Harry actually agreeing to do something like. Streaming? It was absurd, but she knew they would inquire it of him nevertheless.

Hermione opened to the door to her bedroom, to find Harry curled up peacefully on the bed, seemingly asleep. Hermione walked over to him, while placing the basket at the foot of the bed, and lied down close to him, as almost instantly, Harry's arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to her, her back pressing to his chest, as his hands met at her stomach, his head resting on her shoulder.

Harry suddenly felt as though a part of him was complete which he hadn't even known had left, as she pressed her warm body to his, closing her eyes in content.

Harry had been drifting slowly between light sleep and consciousness during the half hour that Hermione had been away. He felt as though he couldn't rest without her near him. He felt cold, and now that feeling had been replaced with her warmth and love.

"Hermione…" Harry whispered, as he buried his face in her neck, touching his lips to her neck only barely as he spoke. The hoarseness of his tired voice sent pleasant shivers through her body, as she leaned her head back against his shoulder, her eyes remaining closed, a small smile grazing her soft features.

"Harry…" she whispered, her voice soft. Harry felt the vibrations in her throat against his lips as she spoke. Their sandwiches were momentarily forgotten as Harry and Hermione continued to lie in each other's arms until sleep overcame them, their thoughts unable to stray from their lovers, beside them.

A/N: I know Harry has a bit of a meltdown, and it might sound overly dramatic, I tried to clear that up, but just to clear it up even more, Harry's been having a lot of things building up for a long time, and when he and Hermione made love, he started opening up to her, and it was really relieving… and when Harry and Hermione went down to the Great Hall and Harry saw that Ron was angry, Harry couldn't see why Ron would be angry when really Ron had everything that Harry wanted, and all Ron really cared about was the fame and fortune… and everything came together… Ron's anger upset him, and then he started poring everything out, and it reminded him of Sirius's death when he tried so hard not to cry, and there was his anger for Voldemort… and mostly he was crying out of frustration and letting things out he's felt for a long time. So hopefully that sums it all up and makes things clearer… I don't want you guys to be like "huh? Harry's going mental!" lol

Also… I know this seems a little hard on Ron, but just wait for the next chapter. We'll get to see things better from all views, including Ron (unlike the way this chapter has been, where Harry and Hermione have just been pissed off and Ron seemed a little third-wheel)… In the next chapter we will see Ron's feelings and why he's been acting the way he's been acting, and compromises will be made. So please stay tuned before you judge.

**A/N #2: OK, here was the 11th chapter! I really wanted to write more into this chapter, but I didn't think it was fair to keep you guys waiting any longer since I really feel as though I had done that enough. You guys have seen a lot in this chapter, but you will see a lot more of Ron, while he tries to interrogate Harry, and I guess you're just going to have to wait and see what happens with that. I have things planned for all the characters, and there's going to be a little bit of everything in this story, and as you can see, I will never forget our beloved Harry and Hermione. We have the Romance, we have the Humor, we have the Drama… what else? Hmmm… I wonder… oh well, just wait and see ;-) I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**

**I would like to thank those who reviewed: kenshinlover2002, Sweet-Lemmon, Americanidolfreak, Fred Weasley101, Daniel-Radcliffe-luvr-21002100, darkmichael, Lady Knight 1512, Mrs. P, Preacher1947,mAnangelslife, hglvr42593, living beauty, The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton, lanalang13, SSJSilverWizard, DBZfanalways**


	12. Just Like the Old Days

**Disclaimer: With great sorrow and grief, I must admit, that the sexiest man on earth, our own Harry Potter, is not owned by me. J.K. Rowling, who is an absolutely brilliant woman, owns Harry and his friends at Hogwarts!**

**A/N: Ok, so I'm completely aware that the last chapter was really hard on Ron, and I know it's not fair. I'm also aware, that I never showed you Ron's thoughts on the scenario, and you only saw things from Harry and Hermione's point of view, who at this point, don't realize how they could have possibly hurt Ron with what they did, so I've decided to make this chapter more in Ron's point of view, so we can see his feelings as well. Some people have reviewed me saying that I am bashing Ron, or that it is obviously easier to make him an un-included nuisance than to make Harry and Hermione get together without hurting Ron, and I do understand what you are trying to say, but I also suggest that you first read this chapter to truly see what I have in store for the trio. Well, here it is… I hope it clears things up a bit… Oh yes, and I'm very sorry for the long wait! Many things have come up, and I've been very busy, so even when I desperately wanted to write, I wasn't able to get around to it too easily. I'm very sorry.**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HAVE A NEW STORY, AN ANGEL FOR MIA. IT'S A BIT OF A TIME TRAVEL STORY AND HAS A BUNCH OF DIFFERENT FACTORS INVOLVED IN IT, ONE BEING THE ROMANCE BETWEEN HARRY AND HERMIONE, WHO HADN'T KNOWN EACH OTHER PRIOR TO THE TIME-TRAVEL SENARIO, AND OTHER THINGS ARE HAPPENING AS WELL… SO I HOPE YOU GUYS DECIDE TO CHECK IT OUT.**_

Chapter 12:  
Just Like the Old Days

The morning after his run-in with Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley awoke in the dormitory that he now shared with Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Eric Hunter. Ron had had a restless sleep, and as he sat up in his four-poster bed, a pang of terror hit him as the events of the previous day returned to his mind.

Ron just couldn't believe that this was happening to him. His two best friends, one being The-Boy-Who-Lived, the other being the woman _he_ loved, had ran off to the Prefect Rooms for two days, and _slept together_. It isn't that Ron wasn't happy for his best mates. Ron was more than happy. He was happy that _Harry_ was finally happy. But, he couldn't believe the way Harry looked back at him the previous morning in the Great Hall, and the venom written all over each syllable of Hermione's words as she spoke to him.

Ron was aware that he hadn't exactly had sunshine written on his face in the Great Hall that morning, but when Harry looked back at him with anger in his eyes, he just couldn't understand why. Why would Harry even have a reason to be angry with him? What had _he_ done? He couldn't understand it, and he knew that he had to speak with Harry. Ron desperately wanted to fix things between himself and his two best friends. He knew that Harry had had a terribly difficult life, and he was sure there was some sort of reason for his anger, but he couldn't put his finger on it, and that made him feel so helpless. Ron truly wanted the best for Harry, and Hermione too, even if she wasn't going to end up with him.

Thoughts of Hermione crossed Ron's mind, as he thought of the way it should be him holding her in his arms, but he dismissed it. _'That's not important now,'_ he thought to himself. He wanted to make things right, and he was determined to do it. He had always tried to be there for Harry, as much as he possibly could, and if Harry was angry with him, and he didn't even know why, it hurt.

Ron sighed, as he swung his long legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He dressed and took off to the Great Hall, hoping that Harry and Hermione would make another appearance so he could make things right between the Trio once again. It was hard for Ron. He missed the old days. The old days when the Trio were all best friends, and nothing would ever come between that friendship, no matter what. But things were different now. Each member of the Trio was growing up, and they were all painfully aware of it, as they were, of the final battle, slowly but surely, growing closer.

Hermione was first to wake the next morning, noticing briefly that the basket of sandwiches she had brought for Harry and herself was still settled on the edge of the bed. She sighed deeply as she turned around in Harry's arms to face him, noticing the pain etched in his handsome features.

He looked so innocent yet so full of emotion, as she felt an overwhelming desire to kiss him deeply, but instead reached up to run her fingers through his hair, in attempt to comfort him, even slightly. She watched as his features relaxed considerably, and his bright emerald green eyes fluttered open, to look straight back at her. Hermione was almost startled at the intensity, which filled those emerald orbs, but she stared back nevertheless.

"Hermione…" he whispered hoarsely, causing chills to radiate pleasantly through her body.

"Harry, darling, how are you feeling?" she whispered back to him, recovering quickly, as she tangled her fingers through his untamable jet-black locks, holding him close to her.

Harry continued to stare back at her, and for moments Hermione thought that he would not answer her at all, until he finally did.

"I'm fine… I'm better," Harry said, in the same hoarse whisper, as he attempted a small smile, as to seize her worrying, though it didn't fool her in the least bit.

Hermione wasn't sure of what to say, and it took her a moment of thinking before she finally decided on it.

"Harry, I-I think you should speak with Ron… I know you're upset, but just think of it in his point of view. He can't possibly even understand why you're angry with him… And Harry, you know it yourself, that Ron isn't the only reason that you're upset. It got you thinking, yes, but yesterday… You weren't _only_ upset because of Ron… A-And it's just not fair to him. I think I was too hard on him as well, though he was being slightly ridiculous, but you know he wants the best for you, and you know he cares for your friendship… Please, Harry, speak with him, and try to be reasonable, listen to what he has to say," Hermione explained, trying desperately not to further upset her lover. Harry stared back at her for a few long moments, seemingly absorbing what she had said into his mind, and over thinking it.

"Hermione…" Harry said, his voice still hoarse from sleep and from the crying the night before, as a small part of Harry was clearly still drifting between sleep and consciousness. "I know… I just… I guess I – Well, I shouldn't have cried on you like that… A-And I know it wasn't just Ron that upset me, and it really isn't fair to him… I, Well, I did feel guilty… For, you know, just leaving him to wonder where we were when we're supposed to his best friends and all… And, actually, I think… Well, I think, that I _do_ feel guilty, and part of me was trying to rid myself of the guilt… And, I guess, the other part of me, just wanted to blame my pain on everyone else… When really I should've been blaming myself… And I… Well, I don't think I _completely_ agree with Ron for being angry, because, I mean… What could we have done to prevent him being angry… but, well, I know it's still not fair to him… And I think, now, I'm thinking a bit more clearly… And, well, I guess… I do have to speak with him…" Harry concluded, voicing his thoughts out loud, in turn.

"Harry… I just want you to know, about all this… Don't beat yourself up about it, you know? You have enough to deal with… And I'm really proud of you… because you're being mature about it, instead of refusing to speak with him… which just wouldn't get us anywhere… and well, Harry, you know you can cry on me any time you want, you know that right?" Hermione was about to continue, but was unable to when Harry covered her lips with his in a soft and tender kiss. She was slightly taken aback, but after a moment, she returned it. Seconds later, they slowly broke apart, then looking into each other eyes.

Hermione smiled slightly, "What was that for?" she whispered.

Harry brought his hand up to stroke her hair gently, "You were going on and on, and I thought you'd never stop," Harry whispered back, in response, gazing at her intently, a small sad smile grazing his lips.

Hermione blushed slightly, then frowning, seemingly with the realization of something that must have been bothering her.

"Oh Harry… I-I really need to apologize to Ron… I was way too hard on him… I was upset… Oh God… I was terrible to him… we should go, Harry… we should go find Ron now… come on," Hermione said, her brows furrowing, as she sat up hastily, pulling Harry up with her.

Harry hadn't seen this side of her for what seemed like forever. The 'always-on-the-move' Hermione, determined to get the job done as quickly as possible. Harry wasn't sure if he was ready to face Ron just yet, but he knew he would have to sooner or later, and he decided now would be an okay time, also not wanting Hermione to become further upset by the circumstances, and it had to be done nevertheless.

Harry sighed, as he nodded slowly, his features grazed with thoughtfulness, as he contemplated what he might say to Ron once he saw him, but then turning to worry, once he thought of the possibility of Ron refusing to speak with him in the first place. Harry ran a hand through his hair thinking of the times he and Ron had had rows and hadn't spoken for days. He sighed again.

Hermione quickly noticed his hesitation and settled down next to him.

"It'll be ok, you know. Ron could be immature sometimes, but he does care, and he values your friendship greatly, I know it," Hermione said, her tone soft and reassuring.

"Merlin, I really can't let myself get out of hand like this, I'm supposed to be bloody fighting Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard of all time, but instead, I'm bloody collapsing in random corridors and sobbing my eyes out. It's like I had no control over my emotions whatsoever!" Harry almost yelled, a look of frustration crossing his face, as he slammed his fist against the mattress, emitting a low agitated growl from the back of his throat.

"Harry, listen to me. No single person can deal with as much as you have without ever having some sort of release of emotions. And… well, you've never let yourself do that in any way besides you becoming angry. I know you do you don't want to seem weak, or as though you can't control your sorrow… but Harry, some things _are _out of your control… And holding the emotion in like that can never be good for you, love. And now, well, it all piled up inside you so much, that you couldn't hold it in any longer… And Harry, you shouldn't do that to yourself. You need some form of release, you can't always worry about Voldemort… and you can't let your anger and pain build up inside you like that," Hermione explained, her voice alternating between soft and comforting, and the famous 'know-it-all' tone that was Hermione's trademark.

"You are my release," Harry whispered, barely audibly. Hermione had caught it though, and she was slightly stunned at Harry's revelation. He had said he loved her, but she had never known about her being his 'release'. She hadn't known she meant _that_ much to him. Yes, she had saved his life countless times, and Harry had thanked her for that, but she had thought that was a thanks for getting him out of all those tough situations. She didn't think there was _that_ much behind that thank you.

Seeing the stunned expression on Hermione's face, Harry went on to explain.

"Remember how I told you that you made me feel as though I could let all my emotion out and trust you, and that I didn't feel as though I had to hold anything back when I was around you?" Harry questioned. When he saw Hermione nod he continued.

"Well, I meant every word of that, that's all. When we were making love, I felt as though I could give you my heart and show you everything I was feeling and tell you everything I was feeling, and I could trust you with it completely. And I let that happen a bit. I felt as though, I could remove that protection I had over my heart, and everything would be okay," Harry whispered, cupping her cheek slightly, and stroking it with his thumb, "And, I guess all of everything I was feeling, just made be break… and it's not as though I can't put that protection back and go back to getting angry at everyone when I feel pain, instead of finding some sort of release for it… but I think, I don't _want_ to put that protection back up anymore. I mean, I can hold it off, if I feel pain, I can save it for later in a way, but it wouldn't be the same as trying to lock it up inside of me forever… Hermione, I've never felt this way before. And, it almost scares me," Harry finished in a whisper, as tears began to form in Hermione's eyes.

"Harry…" she spoke quietly, "I'm so glad you've realized it… that you didn't have to hold it in any longer," Hermione whispered, as a tear ran down her cheek, and Harry wiped it away quickly with his thumb.

"I love you, Hermione. I don't know what I'd ever do without you," Harry stated truthfully, his voice soft, as he caressed her cheek tenderly.

"I love you too, Harry. I'll never leave your side," Hermione whispered to him, before Harry captured her lips in a deep, breathtaking kiss.

"Let's go, Harry," Hermione said once they had torn their lips away reluctantly.

Harry nodded as he stood up, holding out his hand for Hermione and helping her off the bed, before they each took quick showers, this time separately, knowing that if they had taken one together it would simply lead to them staying up in the Heads' dorms for yet another day.

Once they had each brushed their teeth, taken their showers, and dressed, they exited the Heads' dorms hand in hand in search of Ron, desperately willing to speak with him, preferably sooner than later.

Harry and Hermione were quite sure that they would easily be finding Ron in the Great Hall, since it was relatively early and still breakfast time (which Ron would never even _think_ of missing). Therefore, Harry and Hermione headed to the Great Hall without a second thought.

Once they reached the doors of the Great Hall, however, they felt all of the anxiety and worry from the earlier evening returning to them. Though, this time it wasn't purely caused by the suspense, which had been due to the thought of what the whole of Hogwarts (mainly Ron) would say or think after the Sixth Year Gryffindor Prefects had returned from their relatively long absence. This time it was caused by the thought of whether they would be able to make things right with Ron or not. Last time, they hadn't known how he would react to their newly found relationship, but they had been convinced that they would be able to work things out with Ron, even though Harry had known that Ron fancied Hermione. This time, it was much more complicated. There were many more feelings brought up, and both parties had misunderstood how the other must feel and what each ones reason had been for each thing they had said, or felt.

Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves and, still holding onto Hermione's hand, took a determined step forward, but once seeing that Hermione was hesitant and hadn't moved since they reached the door, he turned back around to see what was wrong, his features softening.

"Hermione, c'mon," Harry whispered comfortingly, "we have to talk to Ron, and soon. We can't just let this situation hang between the three of us. Ron was our best friend, and I want it to stay that way," he explained.

Hermione nodded slowly, sighing.

"I know. I know, Harry," she began, "It's just, I'm scared of what will happen if Ron doesn't want to understand. He's clearly angry with us, since we got together and hadn't informed him of our plans to disappear for days. And although it wasn't much of our choice, since we hadn't thought of it beforehand and hadn't planned it that way… it just happened. Just, he still feels hurt, I assume, and I'm worried that he won't want to forgive us for leaving him out in a way. I mean, it's true… we did disappear for days. And Ron _is_ supposed to be our best friend. And what kind of friends are we if we disappear for days and leave Ron wondering about where we had been…" Hermione continued, pausing for a moment to breath, before opening her mouth as if she was about to began talking about.

"Hermione…" Harry interrupted before she was able to continue.

"I'm babbling," Hermione said simply.

Harry couldn't help but smile slightly despite the situation, as he nodded. Though, his expression quickly became serious again as he tried to console her.

"Hermione, we weren't really in the position to be having coherent thoughts of where we had last left Ron, and so on. We were much too wrapped up in each other, and although we _should_ have thought of Ron, since he our best friend, we hadn't. And we can't take that back now," Harry explained, pausing for a second as a thought came to him. "You don't still have that Time-Turner, do you, Hermione?" Harry asked curiously, though he hadn't dreamt of using it for even a second. He definitely didn't want to take back anything that had happened between him and Hermione in the past few days.

"Harry…" Hermione said warningly, glaring at him.

"Just a thought… I wasn't honestly thinking of using it anyhow…" Harry defended himself.

Hermione nodded in understanding, before Harry continued on his previous point.

"Honestly, Mione. Whatever happens happens. We can't take back what we'd done, and even if we could I wouldn't want to. We just have to learn from whatever we'd implied to Ron, and make sure to never do it again, and hopefully we'll succeed to keep the trio intact," Harry said softly, moving the hand which hadn't been holding hers, to cup Hermione's cheek comfortingly, before continuing, "Just like the old days," he whispered, smiling at Hermione softly in attempt to comfort her further.

Hermione was able to do nothing but smile back, before proceeding to nod in agreement, as she leaned into his hand, her eyes closing briefly of their own accord.

Covering the hand that had been on her cheek with her own, Hermione proceeded to pull Harry's hand down with hers, so that they were now facing each other, holding both of the others' hands, before Hermione dropped Harry's second hand, holding onto the other, and proceeded to retrace Harry's steps by taking that one determined step towards the doors of the Great Hall.

Harry followed quickly, feeling a bit more sure of himself than he had the last time he had stepped towards the Great Hall, due to Hermione being just as determined as he to make things right with Ron, and due to her having gotten over her hesitations. And in addition, Harry had to admit that his own words offered him a bit of condolence, as well, despite the fact that he was feeling hesitant while he had spoken them, though he hoped he was doing a decent job of hiding that particular emotion for Hermione's sake.

Harry pushed the doors of the Great Hall open without hesitation, knowing that if he had hesitated for even a second, he might not have been able to do it at all. Squeezing Hermione's hand both comfortingly, and to signal that she should not hesitate and follow him, Harry began to step into the Great Hall, being sure not to make any sort of eye contact while Hermione stared at her feet as she walked at his side.

The second they had stepped into the Great Hall, Harry and Hermione were predictably greeted with many whispers and hushed voices, as well as all of those inside the Great Hall, looking their way, teachers and students.

Once Harry and Hermione had made their way half way through the Great Hall, Harry looked straight to Ron, the same determination as earlier, plastered over his features. Ron looked back, mirroring that determination as well. Ron almost seemed _relieved_ to see Harry and Hermione there. Harry found that fact a bit strange, but comforting nevertheless. If Ron was, in fact, relieved to see them, then perhaps he would be understanding and open-minded in relation to their situation.

Harry made a beeline for Ron, leading Hermione with him since she didn't seem to be paying much attention as to where she was going, as a result of her refusing to look up from her feet. Harry and Hermione reached Ron quickly, who had been sitting at the Gryffindor table, his plate piled with food. Many of the students weren't in the Great Hall at this moment, since it was nearing the end of breakfast, and those who had been down to breakfast had already eaten, and those who were sleeping in, would probably not be showing up at all.

Ron looked shocked to see that Harry and Hermione were headed straight for him. He hadn't expected to see them anytime soon, especially after his run-in with Hermione the previous day, therefore he never in his wildest dreams thought that Harry and Hermione would willingly approach him, especially as soon as it was.

Once Harry and Hermione reached Ron, everyone in the Great Hall seemed to be holding their breath, and since news traveled quickly at Hogwarts (usually via Lavender and Parvati), they were all sure to know about what had happened between Ron and Hermione the previous day. Therefore, everyone was undoubtedly expecting a full-blown argument between the Trio, and were quite disappointed to see that that wasn't what they would be getting in the least (and if there was to be a fight they would not be witnessing it).

Harry approached Ron quickly, releasing Hermione's hand after giving another reassuring squeeze, and leaving her to stand a few feet behind him, her gaze on her feet not breaking for a moment, as he closed the space between Ron and himself. Ron almost looked fearful to see how determined Harry had looked while marching up to him. After all, the possible worse position you could ever find yourself in would be at the business end of both Harry Potter _and _Hermione Granger's wands.

Ron's eyes widened slightly, seeing fully the determination that was plastered across Harry's face, though the origin of that determination was unreadable, which scared Ron further.

"Listen Ron," said Harry, without further ado, "We need to talk, _right now_," Harry demanded. Ron's mouth fell open in surprise at Harry's forwardness at all this, as he nodded slightly. Seeing as Ron wasn't planning on moving any time soon, Harry decided to explain himself a bit clearer.

"Ron, not here, let's go," Harry said, his tone sounding firm, though not angry.

Ron nodded slightly again, and stood up from the Gryffindor table. Harry, seeing that Ron was going to follow him to wherever he preferred to talk, turned around and walked back to where he had left Hermione standing, grabbing her hand again and heading to the doors of the Great Hall, a still extremely surprised looking Ron following several feet behind them.

The moment the trio had stepped out, the entirety of the Great Hall returned to their breakfast and conversations, though it had been obvious that the _topic_ of those conversations had undoubtedly switched over to speaking Harry, Hermione, and Ron, instead of Quidditch and homework, and who they had gone out with the other day, as it previously had been.

As Harry walked, holding onto Hermione's hand tightly, he wondered where it would be best to speak with Ron. Logically, their Prefects' Common Room would have been the most private of places in which to work out the differences between the trio, but Harry wasn't quite sure that he wanted Ron inside their Common Room, let alone that he didn't want Ron knowing where it was at all.

That was fair, wasn't it? But Ron was their best mate, though, at this point, Harry wasn't quite sure whether he should be putting emphasis on the word 'was' on not. He was sure that they would, in fact, be able to work things out with Ron. It wasn't his fault, and it wasn't much of their either, so why on earth were they having this whole argument in the first place?!

'_Because I had to go and get upset over things that were beyond Ron's control, all because Ron was angry over Hermione and I disappearing for days,'_ Harry thought to himself, _'Neither of us had _really_ done anything wrong, right? I mean, yes, Hermione and I shouldn't have left Ron wondering where we were for days. It isn't fair on his part. But then again, what _should_ we have done. We were so preoccupied with each other that we hadn't thought of anything else!'_ Harry defended himself in his thoughts, sighing exasperatedly, causing Hermione to give him a slightly questioning look, while she squeezed his hand comfortingly, causing Harry's exasperation at the whole situation to fade considerably.

After a few moments of walking almost aimlessly, though they _had_ been walking the direction of Gryffindor Tower all along, Harry finally came to the decision that it would, in fact, be all right to show Ron the Prefects' Common Room. They _could_ change the password if worst comes to worst, and if not, they could simply _ask_ Ron not to go through their things while they were away. If the trio went back to being best mates, it wouldn't be too much of a problem. He guessed he'd know soon enough.

Minutes later, the trio reached the portrait that led to the Prefects' Common Room and dormitories, Ron still trailing a few feet behind Harry and Hermione. When Harry and Hermione had reached the portrait, pausing before it, Ron remained a few feet behind them so as not to invade on their personal space, seeing as how the three of them weren't on the best terms at the present moment.

Hermione looked to Harry questioningly the moment that she realized Harry had chosen to lead them to their Common Room. Hermione had decided once they left the Great Hall that she would let Harry lead them to wherever he thought was needed for his talking with Ron, and as a result, she simply walked with Harry, Ron trailing behind them.

Harry squeezed her hand once again to reassure her, telling her it would be all right, and that he was sure about letting Ron see their Common Room. Once Hermione nodded, showing that she accepted his decision, Harry spoke the password, as quietly as he could in hopes that Ron did not hear, and once he glanced at Ron, it was clear that he hadn't, though if needed, they would change it once Ron had left, anyways. Best mate or not, he wanted the Common Room and dormitories to be his and Hermione's, and Hermione undoubtedly agreed, seeing as her expression betrayed the bit of apprehension she had been feeling, the moment that they had reached the portrait.

Once the portrait had swung open, Harry and Hermione climbed through the portrait hole, walking over to the sofa, which stood parallel to the fireplace, leaving two armchairs, which had both been placed at angles, one to their left, and one to their right, also facing the general direction of the fireplace, from which Ron could choose from to sit on, as to easily talk with them (though there were many other seats in the room, as well, they were further away, and none would be quite as comfortable for conversation as these).

Harry and Hermione sat on the sofa, both slightly tense, as they waited for Ron to enter the Common Room. The moment he had entered, the portrait hole closed behind him. Rom took a moment to have a good look around and clearly couldn't hide his astonishment. He looked as though he was trying his absolute hardest to keep from yelling 'bloody hell' at the top of his lungs, followed by millions of questions, and then statements as to how cool it would be if he had a Common Room such as this all to himself and only one other person. But none of this came. There was simply silence as Harry and Hermione waited for Ron to get over his shock and take a seat so they could get started at trying to work things out between the three of them.

While Ron continued to busily look around, Harry wasted no time at taking a few deep breaths and attempting to make himself comfortable on the sofa with Hermione, as he continued to hold on to her hand, though now much more softly.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, quietly enough that only he could hear, "Everything will be all right," she continued, reframing from reaching up and running her fingers through his hair like she so desperately wanted to at that moment.

"I've been such a prat," Harry voiced his concerns to her, keeping his voice low, as he frowned slightly, and took her other hand in his, stroking both hands softly with his thumbs.

Hermione smiled weakly, "Well yes, but only a bit, Harry, and it's not as though you could be blamed for being cranky and emotional, not after everything that had happened last year," Hermione continued to whisper, as she ran her thumb lightly over his newest scar, on the back of his right hand, "_I must not tell lies"._

At the mention of the previous year, thoughts of Sirius and the prophecy quickly returned to him, as the emotions of it all came flowing back to him. Harry locked eyes with Hermione as she continued to stroke his hand softly, and at that moment, Harry began to feel an overwhelming desire to kiss her, oh so lovingly, and oh so tenderly, that it took nearly all the willpower he had to hold back. It wouldn't help the situation between the trio if Harry began kissing Hermione with Ron in the same room, at least not until they had worked things out a bit better.

Harry sighed and began, "Okay, Ron, listen here…" His voice was a bit harsher than he had originally hoped to make it.

"No, Potter! _You_ listen here! _You_ dragged _me_ up here, so now _you_ have to sit here and listen to me until I'm well and done saying whatever it is I need to say to you, _understood_?" Ron stated. His voice holding a demanding tone.

"Go for it, Weasley," Harry murmured, stifling the need to raise his eyebrow.

Ron had almost seemed shocked for a moment at Harry's willingness to hear what he had to say. Ron had half expected for Harry to up and yell at him, grabbing him by his collar and slamming him against the wall, but none of that happened. Ron stifled a sigh as he sat down on another sofa, diagonally facing that of which Harry and Hermione were seated on.

Harry sat before him, patiently, though expectedly, awaiting Ron's words. It took a moment for Ron to recover, but once he did, he spoke, his voice now much softer.

"Listen, I can't say I know what you're going through, Harry, but it hurts a bloke when his best mate up and leaves him to go off and shag the girl he fancied, the girl his mate _knew_ he fancied. Whether the mate fancies her and she fancies him or not, it still hurts… and I'd think, that you know, as your best mate, you'd at least let me know, or something. It's not asking much," Ron said, sounding a bit depressed.

Harry sighed once again.

"Ron, first off, Hermione and I, we're in love. I know you fancy her Ron, but I've never felt real love, you understand what I'm saying? Ron, you've known love from your family. You have a mum, and a dad, and you have five brothers and a sister, and I've never had any of that. The closest thing I've to my own family is _yours_, and it's not the same, mate. When I realized that Hermione fancied me back, it was like all my dreams coming true. I know I probably sound like a sodding _fruit cup_ right now, Ron," Harry paused for a moment as he felt Hermione elbow him. He simply smirked slightly, followed by a slight frown, before he continued speaking, "…but I'm being honest, mate. I know I haven't exactly been the best mate to you lately, but I'm being going through a lot, and I don't even know what to think of it myself. Surely, you understand that?" Harry finished, his voice quiet, and he was not quite meeting Ron's gaze.

Harry and Ron were quiet for a few moments, and it was Hermione who broke the silence.

"Ron, I'm sorry, as well, for the way I spoke to you last night. I was hoping I could justify it in some way by saying that I said the things I did, because Harry was upset and that upset _me_, but you had all the right to be angry at us for disappearing to go off and… well, _you know_," Hermione apologized.

"Yeah, _I know_," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Listen guys," Ron began to speak louder after another moment of awkward silence, "I- well, Hermione, you know I fancy you, and Harry's known this for a significant while, so umm, this whole arrangement is going to be near impossible for me to get used to. But – erm… I suppose, Hermione, Harry needs you more than I do, so I'm going to have to accept that. You guys are my two best mates, so I suppose what I'm trying to say is… go for it, you know," Ron finished, his gaze now planted on the patch of floor in front of his feet.

"Ron," Hermione whispered softly, "Do you really mean it?" she asked.

"I suppose I do, eh?" Ron looked up at her, a sad smile forming on his lips.

"Hey mate," Harry said softly, getting Ron's attention, "You know I'd switch lives with you any day. You know I'd trade in my fame, and money and publicity, and whatever the hell else people can sometimes think is so important… well, I'd trade that in for a family any day. Be happy you've got it, mate," Harry ended in a whisper.

Harry stood up before Ron, and clasped his hand in his; pulling him from the sofa he had been sitting in, before pulling him into a brotherly hug. When they separated, Harry was the first to speak.

"You'll be all right, mate?" said Harry.

"Sure," Ron replied, smiling slightly, though it only partly made it to his eyes.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry spoke.

It was then that Hermione stood, and walked up between the boys just as Harry was unclasping his hand from Ron's. Hermione stood before Ron, smiling slightly.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered, her gaze meeting Ron's. Ron seemed a bit surprised though quickly recovered in time to respond to Hermione's hug. His eyes fluttered closed as he buried his face in her hair for a moment, inhaling deeply. Harry furrowed his brows slightly watching them, seeing just how much Ron was giving up for him, and that's when Harry realized that this wasn't the only thing Ron gave up for him. Simply being his best mate, was sacrifice enough, because it might mean that Voldemort would be after him at any moment to cause Harry more emotional pain.

When Ron and Hermione pulled away from each other, Harry gently took Hermione into his arms, watching her adoringly.

"Harry, mate, watch out for her. Don't ever hurt her, understood?" Ron stated.

"I would never," Harry whispered, speaking the truth and nothing but.

**A/N: Ok, so here's the deal. This story was an old one that I began writing when I was younger, and now I began turning it into something else, completely off instinct, no outline, no nothing, and that really came back around and bit me in the arse, because I feel like this story is becoming a great big waste of time – a bit like what Harry and Hermione have been doing in their dormitory shrug. So where I'm getting with this is, I'm going to wrap this story up, I don't know how, but well, I might just stop right here, because I've started a new story, and I can SWEAR it will prove to be FAR more interesting than this one could ever be, seeing as I have an outline and plans and all, and I've been planning it for quite the long while. So I'll see what I can do to wrap this up quickly enough, and then I'm going to put my full attention into my new story. Sorry guys, but honestly, nothing happens in this story, and you're hearing that from the author. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are okay now, they've worked out their insecurities, and I don't know where else to take this without using up good ideas that can be placed into some other future story that would be far more significant and meaningful. Perhaps I'll just add an epilogue to this story and sum everything up quickly and be done with it shrug. Feedback on this chapter would be well appreciated nevertheless.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far. I've been unable to answer those reviews, but just know that I read them all and each one _helps._**


End file.
